Welcome to the Academy
by Drachegirl14
Summary: Three students from the American Dueling Academy have been chosen to spend a year at Duel Academy. What would happen? ChazzOC BastionOC ZaneOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Drachegirl14: Hello everyone! Welcome to my story. First off I want to say thanks for reading, even if you hate it. Second, I only own Takara, Melissa, and Sasha. They may be Mary Sues, or not, I'm not sure, but they are mine, I own them and I won't change them (although I may tweak them). Third, if you don't like this story, don't read it. I'm only saying this once. I will not tolerate flames of any kind. Ideas or criticism on my spelling, grammar, or anything else is appreciated, but NO FLAMES. I will block you and I will delete any anonymous flames. Fourth, I will try to stay as close to the story line as possible, but if I get something wrong, don't yell at me. Tell me nicely, and I'll fix it. The story line may vary here and there because of the three OC's, but other than that, it should stay the same. Lastly, I wanted to let you know the pairings will be:**

**Jaden/Alexis**

**Bastion/OC**

**Zane/OC**

**Chazz/OC**

**Thank you for your time. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sasha, Takara, and Melissa, but that's about it.**

Chapter One-Welcome to the Academy

Sasha took a deep breath and opened her eyes to gaze out across the ocean, towards the island that they were headed to. She grinned. It was a dream come true for her and her friends.

She'd been heading back to her dorm when one of the younger students had come rushing up to her. The girl had told her excitedly that the headmistress had wanted to see her. Shrugging, she'd calmly headed to the main building, up the circular stairs, through the maze-like corridors, and into the large office that stood behind large gleaming oak doors.

Upon entering the office, Sasha had noticed two other students, one from each of the upper dorms, were sitting. Her two best friends, Melissa Rhineheart and Takara Silvermist, were talking excitedly, which was different, because Melissa was normally quiet and shy, and she rarely ever spoke. Sasha had looked curiously at their headmistress, Miss Rosemary. Miss Rosemary had congratulated her and told her that she, Takara, and Melissa had been picked out of all the students at the American Dueling Academy to be exchange students at Duel Academy. THE Duel Academy. Sasha could still remember the shock, then absolute ecstasy that had spread through her body, faster than ten thousand volts of electricity.

She smiled as she gazed at the sparkling blue stretch of water in front of them. That had been one week ago. Now, after countless minutes spent refining their decks and checking their luggage, they were finally going to the island.

She turned her head to see the more quiet of her two friends standing behind her. Melissa looked nervous, reflecting Sasha's inner self. "Is that it?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes. That's Duel Academy."

Takara approached her other side. "It's beautiful. I'm nervous."

Sasha grinned. That was Takara, blunt and random all in one. "So am I. But I'm sure we'll be fine."

Melissa took a hold of Sasha's hand and squeezed it. "I hope so."

Sasha's smile turned gentle. "We will be fine Mel. Don't worry."

Melissa managed a shaky grin and the three friends turned to gaze once more at the island that would be their home for a year. This was gonna be fun.

(At the harbor)

Jaden blinked as the reflection of the sun shined in his eyes. "Ow."

Syrus grinned. "Poor Jay."

Chazz glared out at the ocean. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Aww, guys, I think Chazz actually cares," Alexis teased. This comment provided a laugh from everyone and a smirk from Zane.

Chazz turned his glare upon the girl, who just smiled back innocently. Why was he here again?

Oh yeah. Shepard. That jerk. He'd told them that three girls were coming from America's only dueling academy to stay here for a year. Then, he'd said to go and show them around, before bringing them to the school to be placed in the dorms accordingly.

"There they are!" Syrus's excited voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Chazz turned to see a white boat heading towards them. It slowed to a stop right beside the dock. A ramp was lowered and out walked three girls.

The first thing he noticed was that they all wore black yoga pants that had a slight flare to the edges. They all wore white tennis shoes, and a t-shirt. The t-shirts were each in a different color, so he supposed that they indicated the dorms.

Jaden stepped forward and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

The first girl smiled. "I'm Sasha."

Sasha was wild. There was no other word for it. Her fire red hair was cut it a pixie was and spiked up. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with a fire and a passion he could not, and did not want to, understand. Her skin was a little pale, but her legs and arms were firm and strong. Her t-shirt was a deep purple color. Sasha's body language screamed "Wild, don't mess with me."

The next girl nodded and spoke, looking down as she did. "I'm Melissa," she said softly and timidly. She had pale blonde hair, so pale it was almost white, and it fell to just underneath her waist. Her stone gray eyes peeked up at them through her lashes. Melissa'' t-shirt was a deep blue color. Her body language was shy and uneasy.

The third girl looked at them curiously. "I'm Takara," she said cheerfully. Her dark brown hair flashes with strands of blonde and red as it swirled and it fell to her shoulder blades. Her eyes surprised them most of all. They were so deep and dark, they could have been black. Upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be a dark brown color, like milk chocolate. Takara's t-shirt was a dark green color.

"This is Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Chumley, Zane, and Mr. Grumpy over there is Chazz." Jaden finished the introductions.

Sasha picked up the one piece of hand luggage she had brought with her. The other two did the same. "So, which dorm are we in?"

Alexis smiled. "You have to take a duel test to figure out which one. But first you need to meet Chancellor Shepherd."

The three girls followed their student guides, looking everywhere and becoming more and more awestruck

"So, what's with the shirts?" Chumley asked them.

Surprisingly, it was Melissa that answered. "Because our school is an all girls school, we only have three dorms. We don't need to worry about skirts and things like that, so we wear the shirt that is the color of our dorm. Yami is like Slifer here, except it is usually made up of freshman and people who are held back. Umi is like Ra, and Gaia is like Obelisk, which usually pertains to the upper classmen."

Everyone looked at Takara. "Then you're an upper classman?"

She shook her head. "It's my first year, but because I beat my examiner and aced the exam scores, and the Umi classes were too easy for me, I was placed in Gaia. I prefer a challenge to anything easy any day."

Bastion nodded his head in admiration. "I agree."

Jaden grinned. "So do I."

"When you all are done talking, we're here." Chazz broke in, annoyed for some reason.

The three girls looked up in wonder at the large building before them. Melissa began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Bastion asked. Something inside of him wanted to comfort her, because it hated to see her in any other state than happiness. He brushed it off. It probably was just concern for a classmate.

She looked at him, and he felt a jolt of . . . something go through him as her eyes locked with his brown ones. "I'm scared."

Sasha and Takara chuckled. They hugged her tightly between them. "It's okay Lissa, you'll do great."

Melissa took in a deep breath and started towards the door.

Takara and Sasha looked at each other, nodded, and followed her. Both had serious looks on their faces, and their bodies had begun to tense up.

The gang left behind glanced at each other before following them. It was time to see what the three girls had up their sleeves.

Drache: Okay, I realize that they'd normally be put into Slifer Red, but for the sake of this story, I'm doing it this way. Again, if you don't like this story, just don't read it. However, ideas and criticism is welcome, as long as you don't sound like you're yelling at me. That will tick me off, but I will continue the story anyway.

**Takara: So be nice!**

**Drache: (jumps twenty feet in air) Gah! Where'd you come from?**

**Takara: The story.**

**Drache: I knew that. Just don't do it again, you'll give me a heart attack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drache: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! I have to hand out hugs to everyone who reviewed and liked my story. So, you all get a hug and a cookie. I'll try to not make my OC's perfect, although they will have a thing they all excel at. (Takara swims, Sasha plays flute, and Melissa is a singer.) I won't have them get the guys they want easily. (Melissa and Bastion? Right away? Nu-uh.) Thanks for those who have reviewed, again, and please keep reading. Ideas are loved, just like criticism. (As long as it's not something like "that's not how the show goes, you suck!") Oh, hey, does anyone know what the Japanese names are? I don't cause I live in a democratically run people infested place (aka the United States of America) and the show comes to us in English. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two-Melissa's Duel **

"Welcome ladies!" Chancellor Shepard said cheerfully as the girls stepped into his office. Takara and Sasha greeted him back, while Melissa looked around the room in awe. Technology would never cease to amaze her.

She was jolted out of her inspection of the room by Takara poking her shoulder. "Melissa? You in there?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes."

Takara grinned. "Okay then." She turned back to the Chancellor. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Welcome to the Academy! I hope you enjoy your stay here. Before you can go to your dorm rooms and meet your new roommates, we must first figure out where to place you. You will take a written exam and a practical exam," he said, smiling at the girls. They all looked a little off, but he supposed it was just the anxiousness of arriving in a new place.

That wasn't it though. Sasha felt something that was off. It was odd, like a gentle nudging at the edge of her spirit. The feeling in general was cold, dark, and harsh.

"Sasha?"

Sasha turned very fast and brought her hand up, ready to backhand the person who'd startled her.

Takara caught the hand coming for her with ease. She gripped it tightly and noticed the glazed look in her friend's emerald green eyes. "Sasha?" she asked quietly. Takara knew that Sasha was a little more in tune with everything than any normal human would be. She wouldn't call it ESP, but it was close to it. Takara and Melissa both had learned at an early stage in their friendship to trust Sasha's instincts. They were almost always right.

Sasha blinked, the normal fire returning and the wild spark beginning to show through. "I'll tell you later."

Takara nodded, then looked at the man who had come to take them to the testing room. He was tall and skinny, and he held a fat orange tiger stripped cat in his arms. He had a friendly smile and black hair that he tied back. He wore a white shirt and black pants, with brown shoes.

"Hello ladies. I'm Professor Banner. I'm head of the Slifer Red dorms. Please, follow me." the man said, striding out through the sliding doors. Melissa watched the doors slide with interest-at the American Dueling Academy, the doors were pulled or pushed open, they never slid.

Upon entering the room, Sasha froze for a second, then continued. Melissa and Takara shot their friend a look of concern, but she shook her head in the negative.

"Hello girls, I'm Miss Fontaine. I'll be giving you your writing exam," a lady said. She wore a white shirt with a blue collar. Her skirt was blue as well, and came to mid thigh. She wore knee high blue boots with a little bit of heel.

Takara blinked. "Let me guess, Obelisk Blue?"

Miss Fontaine chuckled. Takara liked that sound. It was light and friendly. "Yes, I'm in charge of the girl's dorms."

Takara nodded. "I thought so."

Miss Fontaine gestured the three girls into seats that were far enough away so they couldn't cheat off each other's papers. Then, she walked to the desk and sat down, before motioning to the clock above her. "You have an hour. Please begin."

Sasha walked out of the classroom an hour later with her shoulders sagging. "Ugh! I hate written tests."

Melissa followed, a small smile on her face. "That's because you don't do well on them."

Takara came after her two friends. "That test was easier than the one to get into the ADA. I don't know what you're complaining about."

Sasha came to an abrupt halt and faced her friends. "I failed that exam too. The only reason I got in was because I beat my examiner in three moves."

Takara and Melissa both sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?" they asked in unison.

"Love me?" Sasha said, putting on her perfected puppy dog eyes.

The other two girls rolled their own eyes. "Yeah," they sighed in defeat.

"Whee!" Sasha said happily, jogging the rest of the way down the hall, Melissa and Takara making their way behind her.

After about four minutes, the trio came to a halt outside another set of sliding doors. "Is this the room?" Melissa asked nervously, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Will you relax?" Sasha cried. "You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry," Melissa wailed.

Takara took the shaking girl by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Melissa. Calm down. You can do this. You have a good deck, full of wind monsters and dragons that would go to any lengths to help you. Know them. Trust them."

The calming words combined with Takara's soft, firm tone stopped Melissa's shaking and gave her confidence. Takara was right, after all. Her deck and monsters trusted her. It was time she put her trust in them.

Taking a deep breath, Melissa turned around, walked through the doors and stepped into the arena.

Her examiner nodded to her in greeting, then handed her a duel disk, since hers was old and in disrepair.

"Let's begin," he said when she was in position on the other side of the floor. The lights came up from all around the arena, to reveal the entire student body of Duel Academy sitting and watching her. She felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Duel!" (ELP: 4000) (MLP: 4000)

"I'll go first," her opponent said, drawing a card. "I'll summon Psychic Kappa (400/1000) in defense mode!"

A strange green mutated fish like thing with purple hair knelt in front of her opponent, with its arms crossed.

"Then, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Two cards appeared behind the mutated fish.

Melissa was shaking nervously, and she again wiped her hands on her pants. Her breathing was staggered and echoed through the room.

_Stay calm. Never show your opponent that you're scared, or he'll use it to his advantage. Trust your monsters._

The voices of her teacher and her friends blended together, forming a soft, yet firm voice, reminding Melissa of Takara. She took in a deep breath to steady herself, and then she drew a card.

"M-my draw," her voice was timid and unstable.

She looked at the card and found herself starring at the Mystical Elf. Then, she added her card to her hand and checked the rest of her cards out. She had three magic, two monsters, and one trap cards waiting for her to play them. And play them she did.

"First, I-I play the magic card Ground Collapse. This magic card is continuous and lets me take away two of the monster spaces away on-on your side of the field."

Her examiner frowned as two of his spots went dark on his disk.

"Next, I-I s-summon the Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode."

A strong looking warrior with bulging muscles and a blue sword appeared on her side of the field.

"Then, I play Giant Trunade, to blow all our magic and trap cards back into our hands."

"No, you won't! I activate Magic Jammer. Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the effect of your Giant Trunade." her examiner said smugly.

Melissa frowned. She hated that smug tone of voice above everything else. "I-I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

A large sword, sparkling with energy, appeared before Dai Grepher. He took the sword and put away his own. "It increases his a-attack points by 800 (2500/1600)."

"Now attack!"

Her examiner smirked. "I activate Negate Attack. It ends your attack."

Melissa looked confused for a moment before laying one card down and ending her turn.

"Okay. My draw."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "I activate Delinquent Duo! By paying 1000 life points (ELP: 3000) (MLP: 4000) I get to chose one card from your hand to discard. Then, you pick another one and discard it."

Melissa gave a small, short nod.

"I pick the card second from the left."

Melissa discarded it. Then, she discarded her Marie the Fallen One from her hand.

"Now, I end my turn."

Melissa drew her card slowly.

"Please, take your turn."

"Alright. I activate Pot of Greed."

She drew two cards.

"Next, I activate Fairy Meteor Crush, and attack your Psychic Kappa."

The large green thing disappeared, and he took the damage (ELP: 1500) (MLP: 4000).

"My draw."

His eyes widened as Melissa's life points increased. "What?"

"I-I discarded m-my Marie the Fallen One from my hand. F-for every turn she's in the g-graveyard, I-I get 200 life points," Melissa said.

He nodded. "Clever move. You discarded something that would help you, rather than harm you."

Melissa gave him a tiny smile. "Th-thanks."

He smiled back at her. "I play my Final Flame magic card. It deals 600 points of direct damage to your life points."

Flames surrounded Melissa. She let out a shriek. (MLP: 3200) (ELP: 1500)

"Next, I summon my Island Turtle, in defense mode."

A large turtle with lots of trees and other foliage on it's back appeared. (1100/2000)

"I end my turn."

Melissa quickly took stock of the situation. She was up by 1700 life points. Even with her fairy meteor crush, she'd never get him down to zero on this turn . . . unless . . .

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. _Please be the card I need. Please be the card I need. Please be the card I need._

Melissa drew her card. She opened one eye and opened the other, before letting out a squeal of delight.

"I play my Tribute to the Doomed magic card!"

Her opponent's eyes widened and he gulped.

"I discard one card from my hand and take down your Island Turtle!"

His turtle disappeared in a flash.

"Now, Warrior Dai Grepher, attack!"

Her examiner literally flew across the room when her attack hit him.

The holograms disappeared and Melissa blinked as a large roaring sound filled her ears. She realized everyone was standing and cheering. For her!

Her two friends rushed onto the floor and sandwiched her in a hug.

"You did it Lissa! You really did it!" Sasha said excitedly.

Takara pulled back and searched her friend's eyes. Melissa stared back, without a hint of her usual shyness. "I told you. You trusted your deck and it came through for you."

Melissa gave her friend a soft, affectionate smile. The shyness returned to her grey eyes and she glanced down at the floor.

"Congratulations Melissa!" Chancellor Shepard's voice echoed over the loud speaker. "Well done. You are going to be in . . . Ra Yellow. Professor Banner will show you where it is."

Melissa smiled at her friends before extracting herself from their embrace. She hurried off to the hallway, but not before waving. Then, she moved out the doors and towards her new home.

**Okay, so there you have it folks. That was my first time writing something like that, so I'm sorry if it sucked. Ideas and criticism is accepted, flames are not, blah blah blah. I'll update A.S.A.P. Thanks! Love ya'll. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Drache: Okay, thanks to all who reviewed! You all get hugs and a cookie.**

**Takara: So, is it my turn yet?**

**Drache: No.**

**Takara: (pouts) Please?**

**Drache: (sighs in exasperation) fine! I don't own anything, except Takara's deck, cause it's my deck.**

Chapter Three

Takara smiled as she watched her shy friend duel. It reminded her of the first time she'd seen any of them duel.

Coming back to her own thoughts, she could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to see Zane starring at her thoughtfully. Her dark brown eyes locked with his dark blue ones, and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes may have seemed cold, and she knew she didn't really know him, but if that was the case, why did his gaze cause a streak of something to go through her?

"Kara! She won!" Sasha's excited voice broke through her concentration.

Takara glanced away from his penetrating gaze to rest her eyes on her friend, who was dashing down to the arena like a rabid dog after a piece of meat. She frowned at the imagery her mind had created and then started after her friend with a small smile on her face. Where did she come up with this stuff?

(Zane's POV)

When Chancellor Shepard told him to observe the girls in the duel arena and then give his opinion where to place them, Zane had wanted to initially reject the idea. However, Shepard had insisted that his input was as valuable as Dr. Crowler's or Professor Banner's. Also, somewhere inside him, he felt a tug, a push to follow and find a secret.

He'd watched the duel between the new girl and he examiner. She was very nervous, and obviously very shy. For a time he'd been able to keep his mind focused solely on the match. Then, for some reason, he'd found his attention straying to the corner where her friends stood, watching her. His eyes raked over the dark-haired girl's, Takara's, petite form. She seemed to be remembering something because a small smile was spread over her soft pink lips.

Suddenly, her head turned and her deep soulful dark brown eyes gazed at his own. He studied her thoughtfully, without looking away. She broke the starring contest when her redheaded friend, Sasha he thought her name was, told her something then took off for the arena. He stopped leaning on the railing and began to walk towards the faculty observation room, smirking to himself. Takara was an enigma, and one he intended to solve.

(On the floor)

Takara grinned at Melissa as she walked out the doors to her new dorm. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she focused on the man waiting patiently for her to step up to duel. With a quick glance at Sasha, she strode onto the challenger space and stuck her deck into the duel disk.

"Begin the exam," her examiner said in a deep voice. (ELP: 4000) (TLP: 4000)

"I'll begin," Takara stated firmly. She drew one card and starred a tit for a moment, before placing a monster in defense mode and placing two cards face down on the field.

"My turn," her opponent said. "I summon Electric Lizard (850/800), in attack mode!"

The purple creature appeared and began to show off its electricity, by zapping volts between its antennas.

"Now, attack her face down monster!"

The purple creature obeyed and shot a lightening bolt at Takara's face down monster, revealing it to be some sort of dark green insect.

Takara smirked. "You've revealed my Man Eater Bug, and when it's revealed, I get to destroy any monster on the field. I chose your Electric Lizard!"

His creature was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine!" Takara said. Her smirk became more pronounced when she looked at the card in her hand. "I pity you," she said conversationally.

"Why?"

"I activate Card Destruction! It makes us discard our hands, then redraw the same number into our hands." Takara said. She suddenly doubled over in pain. "What?"

It was her opponent's turn to smirk. "I had two Minar's in my hand. When they are sent directly from my hand to the graveyard, you take 1000 damage for one, and then 1000 more for the other!" (ELP: 4000) (TLP: 2000)

Takara looked at her hand, slightly shaking and still gasping for air. "I . . . I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400), in attack mode!"

The robed spellcaster stood proudly in front of his master.

Sasha grinned excitedly. She knew what was coming next.

"I activate Horn of the Unicorn and Malevolent Nuzzler! With these two equip spell cards, Maha Vailo gains 1400 attack points, and thanks to his special ability, he gains an extra 500 for every equip spell on him, so that gives him an extra 1000 (3950/2100)!"

Her opponent gulped. This did not bode well for him.

"Oh, and I activate the magic card Sparks. It gives you 200 points of direct damage."

Lots of tiny fireballs appeared and began to fall onto her examiner, who let out a hiss of pain.

"Maha Vailo, attack! Sacred Lightening!"

A large bolt of lightening fell from the sky, and the spellcaster threw it onto her opponent, who was barbecued faster than you could say "Oh my god he got barbecued!"

"I win." Takara said firmly. Then, she turned to the monster at her side. "Thanks, Maha Vailo."

Her monster smiled and gave her a quick pat on the head before he disappeared.

Chancellor Shepard's voice echoed over the loud speaker. "Splendid Takara! We've not seen something like that since the last time Zane dueled. You are in Obelisk Blue. Miss Fontaine is waiting to show you the way."

Takara gave her wild friend a thumbs up, then hurried out of the arena and to her new teacher. "Hi!"

"Excellent dueling Takara," Miss Fontaine said happily. "I've only seen Alexis duel like that before."

Takara shrugged. "Just gotta trust your deck."

"Amen to that."

The two walked down the hallway, stopping when they heard the crowd roar in applause from the arena.

"Guess Sasha won!" Takara said happily. "Not surprised really. She beat her examiner in two moves before she got into ADA. Although, if she were facing me, we'd go down in a tie because we know each other's decks so well."

Miss Fontaine nodded enthusiastically. "Good to know."

The two women continued walking and were joined soon after by Alexis. "Hey. Great job Takara. Your dueling is amazing."

Takara blushed from the praise. "I'm nothing special. I just know and trust my deck."

Alexis smiled, then frowned. "I don't think Crowler was to pleased that your friend won though. She went second and ritual summoned Black Luster Soldier, and then fusion summoned Black Skull Dragon. It didn't take her long to win. But, then she started fighting with Chazz because he was being stupid and slinging crap around about how she was weak, and then Crowler r said she was too violent and put her in Slifer Red."

Takara growled low in her throat. "He's holding her back on purpose. Retarded old fool."

"Well, what's done is done. Now, here's your room," Miss Fontaine pointed out a nice white room with fluffy carpet the color of dirt. The door that led to the balcony had lacy white curtains on it that blew in the gentle October breeze.

"You can redo it if you like. Anyway, here's your schedule and your uniform. See you in class tomorrow!" Miss Fontaine said perkily and left.

Takara stared after her then said, "Wow. A teacher who's perky. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Alexis laughed softly, then said, "I'll meet you here tomorrow to show you around."

"Thanks." A small silence, then, "You don't mind if I do something to the room do you?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, but wait for a weekend, okay?"

Takara nodded. "Okay. Night Alexis."

"Night." Alexis walked down the hallway.

Takara slowly walked into her room and closed the door. She put her uniform and schedule on the small brown nightstand next to the bed, then got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

**I know, it wasn't as long as the last one, but I didn't have very much time this weekend, so yeah. I promise the next one will be better. Review and read and I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drache: Phew! What a weekend! In between guard shows and one intense three hour practice, I've finally managed to write up a chapter for you guys. It wasn't too hard-we got first at the Maumee show, and second at the Springfield show. That's good, cause we went up seven points which is like impossible to do. So yeay us. **

**Takara: We are proud creations of a Maumee Color Guard member! Their show uses Jurassic Park music, with a show entitled Welcome to the Park! They-**

**Drache: Takara, shut up. Anyway, I don't own anything, except my OC's and Takara's deck, cause it's my own deck.**

**Chapter Four**

Takara awoke the next morning at precisely six-thirty. Since classes began at eight, she wanted to be on time, maybe even a little early. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got up and made the bed. Takara went to her dresser, where she had placed her new uniform last night before going to sleep. She studied it critically from a moment, before nodding her head and beginning to put it on. It could've been worse, she supposed. The skirt could've been a good two inches shorter.

When she finished dressing, Takara moved over to the vanity that occupied the space next to her bed. Picking up her hairbrush, she methodically ran it through her raven locks, occasionally wincing where her brush hit a tangle or snarl. She picked up the blue ribbon and braided it into her hair. Satisfied, she picked up her deck and began to look through it, waiting for Alexis to arrive.

Sure enough, at seven, there was a knock on the door. Takara quickly gathered her deck together and opened the door. She was greeted by Alexis, who had a smile on. "Morning!"

"Good Morning Alexis, Takara said in her normally soft voice.

"C'mon, or there won't be any food left," the older girl said, taking Takara's hand and pulling her through the halls.

Takara's eyes widened at the sight of the dining hall. "Is this a ball room, or a cafeteria?"

Alexis chuckled at the sight of the awestruck girl. "I know, it's big. But, when we have dances ad stuff, we hold it here."

"You guys have dances?"

"Of course! You didn't think that was an American only thing did you?"

"No, I'm just surprised that they let you have them." Takara responded flatly.

"Oh. Well, yeah, and there's one coming up . . . in two weeks." Alexis said thoughtfully.

"Halloween? Nothing happens on Halloween." Takara said confusedly.

"Someone new came to change it all," Alexis joked, looking her straight in the eye.

Takara grinned and was about to reply when Mindy and Jasmine pulled Alexis away from Takara. Finding herself alone in the big hall, Takara moved through the tables with a grace that only she seemed to posses. When she finally got her food, she searched for an empty table, finding one in the corner. She moved to it and sat down, before once again taking out her deck and studying it intensely. Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

Standing up, she found herself in a massive rush that jostled and pushed her right to the front of the school, where it began to disperse. Once again finding herself alone, she scanned the crowd, looking for her two friends. She smiled slightly at the sight of them.

Sasha was talking animatedly with Jaden and Syrus about different kinds of cards. Her red blazer shone in the early October sunlight, and her black t-shirt she wore under it blew gently I the breeze. She wore ankle boots that had heels and were red. Her skirt went to just below her knees, so it was longer than Takara's, but from the way Sasha shifted every two minutes, Takara could tell her friend hated it with a passion.

Her smile turned into a large grin when she observed her normally shy friend in a deep conversation with Bastion about equations and how they applied to different cards. From the way Melissa's stone gray eyes sparkled, Takara could tell she was having the time of her life. Melissa's skirt was right at her knees, and her boots went to mid thigh instead of all the way up, like Takara's. Her yellow blazer was also unbuttoned, and showed the pretty white blouse underneath. Her blonde hair moved gently in the breeze, caressing her face, and forming a sort of halo when the sun glinted off of it.

"Hey," she said to them, moving quietly next to Sasha.

They smiled. "Good m-morning Takara," Melissa said.

Takara let her own smile turn warm. "Melissa."

"Yes?"

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well thank you. Although . . . " Melissa trailed off, her face looking down as a soft pink blush crossed her face. Her head went down and she stared at the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing on earth.

"What?" Takara asked, her tone instantly conveying her concern.

"Uh, well . . . because there aren't any girl's dorms in Ra . . . I had to share a room . . . with Bastion . . . " Melissa's voice was super shy and kind of squeaky. **(Melissa squeaks!)**

Takara cocked her head to the side, reading between the lines and her friend's body language. If she was right . . . there was something there. Was her friend in love . . . with Bastion?

_Nah, not Melissa. I'm over thinking . . . again_, Takara thought. She shook her head to disperse the thoughts that had gathered. _Stupid womanly instincts. I don't need that kind of distraction right now._

But when her head turned, and her eyes zeroed in on the boy moving across the path, her heart started beating faster and she forgot everything. The sun seemed to fade, as did the noise and everything else. There was only him. Her palms began to sweat and her mouth became dry. Her breathing became slightly ragged as she watched him until he disappeared.

_What's happening to me? Why . . . why do I feel this strange urge to go to him? Zane . . ._

"HELLO? TAKARA? EARTH TO TAKARA!"

She was brought out of her reverie by Sasha's loud voice and her hand waving in front of her slightly glazed over eyes.

"Hm? What?" Takara blinked.

Sasha inwardly grinned. It hadn't taken to long for her friend to fall for someone, even if she didn't know it. "You zoned. Again."

"O-oh, um, I didn't, uh, mean to," Even as she spoke, Takara could feel her face heat through.

Sasha's smirk became even bigger. "Right . . . Anyway, the bell's gonna ring. Go find Alexis and have her show you to class."

"O-okay," Takara said dazedly.

In Dr. Crowler's class, Takara discovered to her confusion and secret delight that she had the same class as Zane! Cool! Right?

"Miss Silvermist, please tell the class why Maha Vailo isn't and never will be strong enough to take down a monster like Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Dr. Crowler's high voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That's a trick question. Due to Maha Vailo's secret ability, he adds five hundred points to his attack for every equip card on him. So, if you had three Axe of Despairs on him, you'd get three thousand, plus an extra fifteen hundred, which would bring his attack up to six thousand fifty." Takara answered quickly and coldly.

"I don't like your tone of voice, Miss Silvermist! I think I'll give you detention." Dr. Crowler's voice was smug.

She could have slapped herself. Duh! He was trying to get a rise out of her! He knew Maha Vailo was her favorite monster! He'd seen her duel!

"I'm sorry Dr. Crowler. It won't happen again." Her voice was quiet and submissive, her eyes down cast.

"That's better," he stated smugly, "You need to learn some respect, and you need to learn your place. You may be the highest duelist in your little ADA, but that doesn't mean anything here. You're pathetic. I don't even know why they let you in here!"

He didn't see her hands clench so tightly she drew blood. He didn't see the hot tears well up in her eyes. He didn't see that her breathing had grown irregular.

After class, Takara slowly gathered her things up. Dr. Crowler and every one else had left, so no one was there to see the trails of hot tears as they left a path down her cheeks. No one heard the sobs as she broke down into tears. She picked up her stuff, only to knock over her deck.

"God, you really are pathetic aren't you?" She spoke bitterly to herself. She knelt to pick up her cards and looked at the first one she grabbed. It was Maha Vailo. "You knew he hated you. Yu knew everyone else knew."

"Talking to yourself won't help."

She jumped and spun to face the person who'd sneaked up on her. It was Zane. Once again, deep chocolate brown eyes faced cold, hard blue ones.

"Oh . . . I thought everyone had left," Takara said, her voice still upset, even as she wiped away tears.

He watched her for a moment more before he asked, "Are you okay?"

There was silence, then "Why do you care? I'm not important to you. You don't know who I am."

"I was under the impression you were Takara Silvermist, top duelist at the American Dueling Academy."

"Okay, maybe you do know who I am, but you don't know me."

He considered her for a moment as she picked up her cards. "Fair enough. I don't. I ask because . . ." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the cuts made by her nails.

She looked at him in surprise when he knelt by her and grabbed her hand. "You're injured."

She withdrew her hand, her skin crying out at the loss of contact. "I'm fine."

Takara stood up, "I've got to go."

Zane watched as she left the room. He frowned, wondering why he did care so much. Was it possible he . . . no, no, it was just concern for a friend.

A friend? She wasn't that. An acquaintance, that was it.

(Ra dorms, dusk)

"Melissa?" Bastion asked, opening the door to their room and shutting it behind him as he entered.

"Hm?" She turned her head, and his breath caught in his throat. When she turned her head, har hair flared out behind her, catching the fading sunlight and creating a fiery halo, which brought out her eyes.

"Bastion?" her soft gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I just . . . wanted to know if you were coming for dinner. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but . . . I, uh, was worried, and uh . . ." his voice trailed off awkwardly.

She smiled gently and nodded. "I'll be down momentarily. I was just doing a bit of writing."

He nodded. "Alright then." With that, he left.

Melissa let out a sigh. He didn't know. Good. He didn't need to know how badly she wanted him to notice her, or how badly she wanted him to kiss her . . . Shaking her head, she set her notebook next to his binder on the desk and made her way down to the cafeteria.

(Slifer dorms, night)

"Stupid slacker," Chazz muttered as he left the cafeteria. What did he know? He didn't know anything about dueling.

Suddenly, a strange sound broke the stillness of the night. IT was a musical sound, one that beckoned to him. He shrugged and headed in the direction the music was coming from to check it out. After about ten minutes, he came to a small patch of forest meadow, and what he saw astonished him.

There, in the middle of the meadow, was the new girl, Sasha. She wore a simple flowing white dress that moved with her as she turned and moved, playing an instrument. The meadow was awash in faint light from the moon, but as she moved, Sasha stirred up butterflies and lightening bugs. The butterflies' wings flashed in the soft pale light, and they swirled around Sasha, creating a magical scene. The music was seductive and playful all at once, and the way Sasha moved . . .

His heart began to beat a little faster. _What the . . ._

Chazz turned away in disgust. He was mostly disgusted at himself because he found himself wanting to kiss her. He shook his head and went back to the dorms, unable to escape the haunting melody that repeated behind him.

**Drache: I've planted the seeds. Now watch them grow! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed or read . . . I need ideas for how to get them together! Any thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drache: Okay folks. Here's chapter five! FYI: this is after the night they got their Spirit keys, and to be silly, I threw a dance and a visit from the Yu-Gi-oh! gang in there as well, so don't flame me if this isn't the way it goes. I'm making it that way.**

Chapter Five 

"Oh my god, a costume ball!" Sasha squealed excitedly. "That'll be totally awesome!"

"I d-don't know." Melissa said nervously. "I c-can't dance too well."

"But you sing better than anyone else I know." Takara pointed out from where she sat on the floor.

Friday night of their first week found the girls in Takara's room. Melissa was braiding Takara's hair and Takara was painting Sasha's toes. Sasha was waving her newly manicured nails in the air to get them to dry faster.

"That's t-true, b-but I can't sing in front of a crowd." Melissa stuttered, although her fingers never faltered in their work.

Takara smiled at her friend, although Melissa couldn't see it. "Hon, you'll be fine. Just relax!"

"Yeah girl, or you'll be too wired to sleep." Sasha commented from her new sprawled position on the bed.

"I'm glad we can still do this . . ." Takara murmured, screwing the cap on the forest green nail polish, careful to not get any on her new carpet.

Takara had taken advantage of her spare time wisely. She'd asked Chancellor Shepard for a few things, and he'd kindly obliged. Her new carpet was soft and white. The walls were a dark blue color, and the ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stars on it. The curtains were now a lacy deep blue color. Her furniture included a mahogany color dresser and a nightstand. It matched the small tiled bathroom that was just off the tiny hallway in her room perfectly.

"Do what?" Sasha asked.

"This," Takara gestured around her room. "Be friends, rivals, have sleepovers, you know . . ."

Sasha smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Melissa got into her sleeping bag. "Night guys."

"Night," the other two responded.

Takara turned off her lights and settled onto her bed, but she didn't fall asleep. Instead, she waited for the sound of her friend's deep, even breaths that indicated they were asleep. As soon as she heard it, she got up, and quietly snuck over to her closet. She grabbed her bathing suit and towel, then tiptoed to the door and into the hallway, shutting the door softly behind her.

Moving quickly through the deserted halls, she left her dorm and began the walk to the pier. Upon her arrival, she stripped, and put on her bathing suit. She didn't notice the set of blue eyes watching her with interest. She stood up and dived into the water, slicing cleanly into the cool, vast ocean.

When she surfaced, she floated on her back, starring into the endless beauty of the night sky, and the stars that twinkled and winked at her up in the heavens. Sighing, she swam back to the dock and pulled herself out. The sound of someone sitting next to her, even as she pulled on her pajamas, brought a small smile to her mouth.

Her body's reaction was automatic. Sweaty palms, dry mouth, slight blush, faster pounding heart. Deciding to be cool, Takara tried to relax and think of something to say.

"I was wondering if you'd be here tonight," Takara blurted out, then gave herself a mental slap. That was all she could say to him?

"You thought I wouldn't come?"

She melted inwardly. His voice was low and smooth. It sounded like . . . like . . . for once her mind was stumped to think up a stupid analogy.

_Well, _she thought wryly, _at least I can't think up any more stupid imagery._

And then it came to her. The image rose, unbidden, from the very depths of her subconscious. Zane, with her, on the dock, at night, with the full moon . . . kissing. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. It was a true and deep kiss.

She blushed. It was a nice picture. It would've been better real. _Oh my god, what did I just think?_

Zane watched as a cute little blush grew across her cheeks. Her head turned away from his, her soft eyes peeking at him through her thick lashes. He cocked his head to the side, studying her intensely. She was pretty, he decided. Her long hair looked even darker in the moonlight, but her eyes sparkled as she once again turned her gaze upward to stare into the beautiful universe.

"It's pretty . . . but . . . it's also painful . . . I feel so . . . inferior . . ." her voice created the perfect atmosphere. It was comfortable, honest, and . . . it made him feel . . . love?

He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He didn't love her. He liked her, he admitted that now. Over the course of the week, he'd gotten to know her a little better. The first night she was here, he'd come to the dock to think and calm down a little. To his surprise, he'd found her, just sitting on the edge, starring out over the ocean, as if she were gazing across time itself. She'd been so nervous and scared when he touched her shoulder, she'd stuttered and made apologies, but from some reason, it didn't bother him she was here. It made him feel better. They'd talked for a bit, before Takara had yawned and left for her dorm again. Every night since then, they'd met here and talked, or simply sat in silence. Every night, he unraveled another mystery about her. Every night, he grew more attached to her.

Something was different this time than the other times though. She'd gone swimming this time.

"You were swimming."

Takara nodded. "Yes. I love to swim. I feel at home, something that only happens every now and then."

"That would be when?" Zane didn't know why he was so interested in her, only that she was important to him . . . He ran that lost thought through his head again . . . and then the picture came to him.

In the middle of the night, he and Takara were on the dock, but they were kissing. It was deep and passionate.

His eyes widened fractionally. Where was this coming from? Yes, Takara was his friend. He'd admit that. She was important to him for some reason. He'd admit that too. But why was he thinking like this?

"Zane?"

He blinked and focused back in on reality. She was so close . . . All he had to do was reach out and kiss her . . .

"You okay?"

Takara frowned inwardly at the slight glaze in his eye. That look always meant he was considering something.

"Za-"

She was cut off when he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her eyes widened, then closed and began to kiss him back. She never dreamed it would be like this.

His lips were soft and persuasive, but still controlling and demanding at the same time.

Her lips tasted like the ocean. Not salty, but the essence and the mystery of it all.

_Please don't let this be a dream . . . _

(Takara's dorm room, 3:38 A.M)

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open and focused on the ceiling.

_What?_

Takara sat up and looked around. The sleeping forms of her two best friends were there. The new room was there too.

Her eyes filed with tears that silently slid down her cheeks. So, it had been a dream . . .

She lay back down and closed her eyes again. Why? Why was her dream tormenting her?

Outside of Takara's dorm room, a set of red eyes pulled out of her mind and the figure grinned. It hadn't been too hard to find out what the three girls wanted. It wouldn't be too hard to be the Key Keepers after all.

(Ra dorm room, night)

Bastion frowned at the screen, then entered another equation and waited for the computer to work. As he gazed around, his eyes fell on Melissa's notebook. It was open, and he glanced around before reaching forward and grabbing it. He read the page it was open to.

I sit alone 

I have seen the sun set

The moon rise

For many years

I turn 

And find brown eyes starring at me compassionately

I'm scared

And yet

I'm not

Because I know I'm safe

In his arms

I whisper to him "I love you Bastion"

And he returns the whisper

The sun blazes as our lips meet

And we form the union 

Of two people, duelists, lovers

We watch the sun rise

Bastion was stunned. The poetry was well written . . . but . . . he re-read it again in a daze. Oh yeah. This was different. She loved him.

She loved him?

She loved him!

Oh god, she loved him! He couldn't stop his heart from flipping if he tried. He knew he loved her; when he first laid eyes on her, he felt it. Cupid's arrow had struck him well.

And she loved him.

His smile that had formed slowly faded. But if she loved him, why didn't she tell him? Was she afraid? Was she not sure of her heart?

Bastion slowly replaced the notebook and went back to working. He needed to find out. And he needed to find out soon.

**Drache: There you go guys. A four and a quarter page update. I need ideas for Chazz and Sasha, and I'm thinking a new crossover, but more on that later. Read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Drache: Okay . . . I'm popped! I had regionals this weekend (we didn't make finals, but we got one of our highest scores ever, so yeay us!) and I had exams today. Thank god tomorrow is a day off. I'm sleeping in, then splurging myself on hours of mindless, violent video games. Anywho, thanks for those who gave me review and ideas . . . Here's some Jaden/Alexis fluff for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, and I never will. I do own the plot of this story and the OC's Melissa Takara and Sasha, so ask before you use!**

**Chapter Six**

Jaden sat on the desk chair the next afternoon, muttering to himself and scribbling on a piece of paper. He heard someone come up behind him and looked over his shoulder to find Chazz starring at the piece of paper. "What?"

"Dear Alexis, will you go to the dance with me? From Jaden," Chazz read in disgust. What was with people hooking up lately? Even Zane, who was uncaring about everything but dueling and his brother, had fallen in love with the new American Obelisk Blue. Bastion, that stupid geek, he'd gone and fallen hard for the shy Ra Yellow. He'd be darned if he'd ever like the new Slifer Red . . .

"Oh, come on boss, she's not that bad!" his duel spirit, Ojama Yellow, popped onto his shoulder.

"I didn't ask you!" Chazz snapped, unaware of Jaden studying him.

"No seriously, boss man, she's really nice, she even could see me! We had a nice talk and she-" Ojama Yellow was cut off when Chazz grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

They both heard a tsking sound from the doorway and turned to see Sasha glaring at the both of them. "Honestly, is this how all you Japanese people treat your duel spirits? Cause that's really mean."

She walked over to where Ojama Yellow was sprawled on the floor. Gently picking him up as though he was a baby, she cradled him to her and continued her glaring fest with Chazz.

"Stop treating him like he's special! He's nothing more than a nuisance!" Chazz said, extremely irritated that, for some reason, the tiny little spirit was getting a lot more attention than he was from the petite fiery girl.

"You should be grateful that you are even gifted with this little guy! He's special, contrary to your beliefs!" Sasha spat. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Honestly! What kind of person treated a spirit like this!

Something seemed to spark between them the next time her eyes met Chazz's. There was a heavy under currant of something going through the room. Jaden saw this and said, "Hey, uh, Sasha? Has anyone asked Alexis to the dance yet?"

"No, but she was running from groups of guys when I left . . ." Sasha answered, never looking away and searching Chazz's eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go ask her." Jaden decided.

"Good luck."

"I'll be here laughing when she rejects you," Chazz said, also not breaking the currant of electricity zooming between them.

The door shut, and that seemed to be the cue the two were waiting for. Sasha dropped Ojama Yellow and strode over to Chazz, who met her in the middle of the room and grabbed her to him.

Sasha's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she let her lids close. Chazz was forceful and demanding, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss that did nothing but make her want him more. The kisses they shared were rapid and messy, always about taking and tasting.

Finally, Sasha pulled away to breathe, keeping her eyes closed and pulling away from him.

Chazz watched her move over to the window and rest her forehead against the cool glass. "What . . . was that about?"

Chazz didn't know. He didn't want to know. And yet, something deep inside him told him to be honest, or he'd regret it. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Sasha turned and once again, her deep emerald eyes locked with his. He saw confusion and longing in them . . . for him?

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him.

"Well, we can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" she demanded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We don't know what this means! It could be a five-second thing, or it could be something deeper, and personally, I don't care." Chazz informed her coldly.

Sasha's mind reeled as though she'd been slapped. She starred at him in horror as she realized . . . she . . . loved him.

(With Jaden)

He ran towards the school, moving as fast as he could. His brown eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching for the girl he wanted to question. Finally, he spotted her. She was talking with Mindy and Jasmine, about five feet from the wall. Good.

"Um, Alexis? Can I talk to you? It's important." Jaden said.

"Sure," Alexis nodded, ignoring the giggling of her two companions.

She followed him across the lawn and onto the other side of the entrance. "What's up?"

"Alexis . . . would you . . . would you go to the dance with me?" Jaden asked quickly.

"O-oh!" Alexis's face turned red. "Oh, Jaden, I'd love to go with you!"

"Really?" Jaden said, an immense relief filling his body.

"Yes," Alexis said breathily.

"Okay, cool. Do you want me to meet you there?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Alexis said happily. Oh wow . . . Jaden Yuki . . .

"Bye!" he called. As he hurried off again, Alexis couldn't help but think of how cute he was. She'd always been attracted to him. He was nice, and funny, and he could duel with the best of them. She wondered if he might become the next King of Games.

"Alexis?" Mindy's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" she asked, still starring dreamily after Jaden.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked her friend.

(Later that night)

Takara and Melissa looked at each other sadly. Sasha was currently sobbing into Melissa's shoulder as Melissa rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's okay Sasha."

"B-but w-we k-kissed and-and I-I think I-I l-love hi-him! But he d-doesn't e-even l-like m-me!" Sasha sobbed.

Takara frowned, then took Sasha's hand. "Hey, it's okay. I'll walk you home, alright?"

Sasha nodded, still crying. Takara grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out the door. Melissa watched them from the window, her eyes soft and misty as she wiped tears from her eyes. She heard the door open and close behind her, then a soft, "Melissa?"

Turning, her sad grey eyes met Bastion's warm brown ones. "Y-yes?"

He cocked his head to the side, then sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. "Come, and tell me what's wrong?"

Melissa's control snapped at that and her tears began to come more rapidly as she moved to sit on the bed. To her surprise and delight, she found his strong arms around her and his warm breath on her ear. "There, there. Calm down and speak with me."

Her sniffles quieted, thanks to him. Taking a deep breath, she told him everything-her classes, her friends, Sasha, and her concern that there was something off. She didn't notice his body tensing when she spoke of the something off part. She did notice, however, his head snapping u and out of the window. She also noticed a slight ringing.

"What is going on?" Melissa questioned him.

He stood and grabbed his disk. "Melissa, stay here."

"But-"

The door closed behind him. Melissa waited for a moment before grabbing her own desk and disk and heading for the Slifer Red dorms.

(Outside the Slifer dorms, five minutes earlier)

"It's okay," Takara murmured to her distraught friend. Sasha was sniffling now, the walk and Takara's soothing presence calming her.

"Thank you," she said quietly to her friend as the Slifer dorms came into view.

"It's no-" Takara stopped and stared at the flash of light that emerged from Jaden's room and vanished in three seconds.

"What the-?"

But Sasha was already ahead of her. She raced up the steps and into Jaden's room, which was completely deserted.

"Where . . .?" Takara panted as she hurried up behind her friend.

Sasha didn't answer. Instead, she boldly walked to Chazz's door and knocked. "Chazz?"

The door was wrenched open. "What do you want?"

"There was a light coming from Jaden's room. He, Chumley, and Syrus are gone. I don't know what happened, but it has something to do with those necklaces you guys are wearing." Sasha informed him cooly.

Without a word, Chazz had his deck and disk ready to go. He moved past her, before turning and saying, "Thanks." Then, he ran into the forest, towards the volcano.

Sasha looked down at the ground. "We need to follow him."

"What? I'm lost." Takara said confusedly.

"I'll explain on the way," Sasha said quickly, hurrying down the steps and onto the path that led to the Ra Yellow dorms. After meeting up with Melissa, the trio ran to the volcano while Sasha explained everything.

"So, that's where this feeling's been coming from." Sasha concluded, nearly out of breath.

"Wait, so . . . There's an empty void and it wants to engulf the world in darkness and it's failed and now these three monsters want to destroy the world and the only way to stop it is if we stop the seven spirit gates from opening and the only way to do that is if Jaden and the others protect their seven spirit keys and they play shadow games for the keys which is what happened to the three guys?" Melissa asked.

"That's it in a nutshell." Sasha said absentmindedly. She was starring straight ahead and suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Takara asked.

"Look," Sasha said tersely. Professor Banner, Dr. Crowler, Zane, Bastion, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Jaden, and some kid they didn't know were on the foot of the volcano. Jaden and the unknown kid were knocked out and Alexis was hugging the unknown kid.

Melissa bit her lip and began to back away slowly. Unfortunately, her heel landed on a twig . . . and it snapped.

"What was that?" Syrus said, looking at them. He didn't see them, due to the shadows of the trees, but he could tell someone was there.

"We'll find out." Chazz, Bastion, and Zane said in unison before running toward the three shadowy figures.

"RUN!" Takara screamed. The three girls turned and ran like heck. They ended up splitting up and then they didn't get too far.

(With Takara)

Her breaths came in short, sporadic bursts as she weaved in and out of the trees. She didn't slow down until she reached the boundary of the forest near a cliff. Here, she stopped to rest. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her heartbeat.

It was the wrong move to make.

Suddenly, she was on her stomach, face down in the grass. A strong, firm body was pressed against her back, and a harsh breath was on her ear. She began to struggle, and at last managed to flip onto her back. Her surprised brown eyes met suspicious blue ones. "Zane?"

His own eyes widened in surprise. "Takara?"

"Last time I checked," Takara frowned up at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Why were you watching us?"

Takara swallowed hard. "Well, you see, it's a long story."

"I've got time," he said, still sitting astride her.

"Well, you see . . . **(do I really need to explain this again?) **. . . so we followed ou, you chased us, and now we're here." Takara explained rapidly.

Zane frowned at her. Then, he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come and talk to Chancellor Shepard. He'll decide what'll happen."

(With Melissa and Bastion)

Melissa glanced nervously around the small clearing she was in. She'd gotten seperated and had no idea were she was.

The sound of bushes rustling off to her left had her spinning around to face them. "Hello?"

When nothing came out, she felt stupid and turned, only to find herself face to face with Bastion.

"Melissa," he greeted her coldly. Melissa winced. He never was this cold, to anyone.

"H-hi Bastion."

He gripped her arm tightly. "Why were you watching us?"

He eyes filled with tears and she repeated their story to Bastion. He watched her for a moment before letting go of her arm and nodding towards the direction of the school. "We'll go speak to Chancellor Shepard. He'll decide what to do with you."

(With Chazz and Sasha)

Sasha looked over her shoulder to see Chazz hot on her heels. Turning back around, she managed to swerve just in time to avoid hitting a tree. He moved around it too, following her moves and gaining with each passing second. Finally, she stopped and let him grab her arm, before he pulled her to him and his lips once again crashed onto hers.

She struggled this time, which caused his grip to get tighter.

At last, they broke apart and Sasha told him the story. Chazz told her to go to the Chancellor. Sasha agreed, but they didn't reach the school until an hour later.

(At the school)

Shepard regarded the three students with intense thoughtfulness. The rest of the gang's faces were blank.

Finally, Sasha broke the silence. "We didn't do anything wrong! Why do you make it feel like we did?"

The gang was still quiet.

Sasha let out a low growl. "Forget it."

She turned and Shepard spoke. "I'm upset that you found out girls. This puts you in danger. Do you understand this?"

"No, we don't understand that the world is in danger, and that our souls are on the line." Sasha said sarcastically.

Takara shot her friend a look, then turned to Shepard, her features eerily calm. "We understand perfectly. We want to help."

"No," Zane said firmly.

Takara turned to him. "We aren't children. We're duelists. This is our world, and besides, you're letting those two help!"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Takara, we aren't children."

"Shut up Sasha."

"The point is," Shepard cut in, "you girls can't help. We have enough duelists to protect the keys. We don't need anyone else."

The three girls glared at him. "Fine. But when your souls are stolen and the world is gonna be blown to pieces, we're gonna laugh at you and hope for your imminent death."

The three girls turned and left the office, leaving behind a feeling of foreboding and death.

**Drache: Okay, a six and three quarter page update. I hope you all like! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Drache: Okay, I'm updating now! Thanks to the person who gave me this idea, not sure who it was . . . but thanks! Everyone gets a hug! (hugs readers) You guys review pretty quickly; I updated once and I came back a half-hour later and I already had five reviews!**

**Chapter Seven**

Takara, Sasha, and Melissa did their best to avoid the gang for the next few days. They hated not being able to help, but if they couldn't help, then they'd stay away, so as not to endanger their friends. Melissa was especially difficult, never speaking except to talk to Takara or Sasha.

Takara calmly headed down the hall after her last class. She was going to be late if she went the long way, so she took a short cut down the hall and through another one.

_I'm making good time, if I just keep up this pace-_ Her thoughts were broken when she ran into someone.

"Oof," she said, falling backwards onto her bottom. Takara looked up and for the millionth time that year, found herself starring at Zane.

"Oh, it's you," she said coldly, her tone icy and Arctic like.

"You okay?" he said, offering his hand.

Takara ignored, standing up and dusting herself off. "Fine. I must be going."

"Takara-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear it."

Her arm was grabbed and she was pushed against a wall. "Just listen to me!"

Takara met his angry gaze with her own. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding us? You've been cold and distant to everyone and you won't even dignify Professor Banner or Dr. Crowler with an answer during class." Zane said harshly.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that if we are near you, you might push us away again! We want to help, but since we'll just be in the way, there's no point in even being your friend." Takara responded just as harshly.

Zane looked surprised. "We said you couldn't help, not don't ever speak to us again!"

"Same thing!"

"No, it isn't. Takara we just want you to be safe!"

"I'm fine! I'm alive! Let us help Zane. Please."

"No. You aren't helping."

"Oh sure, so Chumley and your little brother can help, but my friends and I can't? That's retarded!"

Zane closed his eyes and then opened them. "Look, if you really want to help, fine. Tell me, but don't keep acting like you're five."

Takara's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You three are pouting and it's driving us nuts."

Takara's curiosity got the best of her. "Us?" she questioned.

"Chazz, Bastion and I hate what you're putting us through," he said, glaring at her. "The three of us finally realize we love you and-" Zane abruptly stopped and let go of her arm, realizing he said too much.

"You love us?" Takara repeated numbly.

Zane faced the other way, keeping his back to her, and said nothing. Slowly, Takara moved to him, then put her arms around his waist and leaned her head between his shoulder blades. "Zane . . ."

He turned and gently held her to him. "Yes Takara. We love you. I love you."

Takara felt a tear slowly fall out of the corner of her eye. "Zane . . . I love you too."

She closed her eyes and began to cry as Zane held her, gently stroking her hair.

Ten minutes later, the two were walking out of the building. "So what were you doing here anyway? It's after classes."

"Uh, I was waiting for Melissa and Sasha, but they aren't here anymore, so . . . Zane?"

"Hm?"

"Do you . . .do you . . . do you have a date for the dance?" Takara asked, blushing furiously.

"No. Why?"

"Can I go with you?" Takara asked.

Zane smiled slightly. "I'd be honored."

(Ra Yellow Dorms)

Bastion opened and shut the door to his and Melissa's dorm room with a firm hand. "We need to talk Melissa."

Melissa looked at the wall, turning her head away from him. "I don't care."

He stood in front of her, kneeling down to his level. "Why?"

"Why do you think? I finally find a boy I like and who likes me back and then we find this out and then you were all cold and then I figured out I love you and-" Melissa slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified.

"You what?" his brown eyes were a shade light from the surprise.

"I-nothing." she said looking away, tears crowding her eyes.

"You love me?" he whispered.

" . . . Yes." she whispered, shutting her eyes.

She felt the strong arms encircle her again and she began to sob it out. "I'm so sorry, Bastion, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you so much."

"Hush, it's okay now. I mean, it will be." Bastion said quietly.

"Huh?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, will you accompany me to the dance?" he asked.

"Oh, Bastion!" Melissa threw her arms around his neck and spontaneously hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back. He was happy they'd been able to work things out. Now if it weren't so difficult to see Chazz and Sasha together . . .

**Okay, more later, I promise. Thanks to ya'll! I will use the one idea of the girls getting caught by the Shadow Riders later, promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drache: (glares at brick wall that is blocking her from her inspiration) Stupid wall! (punches it, doesn't notice her bloody knuckles) Stupid writer's block . . . (begins to sob while still attempting to beat up the wall) Stupid finals, stupid Miamisburg, stupid guard! (Runs into room, begins to sob on bed)**

**Melissa: (bites lip) What's wrong with Drache?**

**Takara: (whispers) She's got writer's block, and on her guard trip, they didn't make finals. They dropped two points as well.**

**Melissa: Oh, poor Drache. For those of you who don't know, Drache loves guard, she lives for guard, and their show was really cool this year, it was Jurassic Park. They all really wanted to get into finals, but . . . (sighs)**

**Sasha: (glares at brick wall) If we could just take this thing down . . . Also, FYI, this takes place after the whole Dr. Crowler thing with Camula, it's a few days later. Kay? And also, Drache understands the whole Jagger Slade thing didn't come til later, but for story purposes, she's putting it in now.**

**Disclaimer: Drache doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. She owns two new guard buttons and a new guard t-shirt that says, "Top ten color guard excuses", and she owns the three of us, but that's all.**

**Chapter 8-Kidnapping**

Camula watched the reunion between Melissa and Bastion and Zane and Takara with a little sadness. There was a time when she would've been among them . . . oh well. What was done was done. But now . . .

"Follow her," she instructed one of her bats, pointing at Takara. "Don't let her out of your sight."

The bat nodded and flew off. Camula hummed happily as she moved around the room of the mansion she'd created for herself. Soon, that darling boy Zane would be hers, with a few others if she played her cards right. And she intended too.

(at school)

"Attention Students! I've decided that this dance will be a formal instead of a costume due to circumstances that you do not need to know. Boys will be expected to either wear tuxes or suits with ties, and ladies are to be in dresses. Not skirts, dresses. Thank you!" Chancellor Shepard's voice rang out, followed by several groans.

Takara banged her head against the desk, hard. She hated dresses. She hated dressing up period. Now she'd have too.

"Miss Silvermist?"

Takara froze and looked up guiltily. "Sorry Professor, I wasn't listening."

Professor Banner smiled an understanding smile. "It's alright Takara, I understand. The dance is tomorrow night and you can't wait. However, that does not give you an excuse to doze off."

"Yes sir."

"Now then, who can answer my question? Mr. Avery?"

Takara turned her attention back to her thoughts. She had one dress she'd brought with her. If she could drag Alexis, Sasha, and Melissa to her room, she wouldn't be so embarrassed.

Takara was still deep in thought when she walked out of the classroom. Her thoughts weren't on her dress, but on how to get Sasha and Chazz together. It was like . . . impossible. She cursed their stubbornness under her breath.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Takara jumped about a hundred feet in the air. "Cripes!"

Turning, she looked an amused Zane in the eye. "God Zane, can you please not do that?"

Zane gave her his rare smile. "Maybe."

"Ugh, just my luck, I had to get a boyfriend with a sense of humor."

Zane gave her a wounded look. "I'm hurt."

"Oh," Takara softened. "Come here."

She walked into his embrace and gladly met his lips with her own. It was soft, slow, and Takara was sure she had died and gone to heaven. What they didn't know was that a pair of icy green eyes were watching with distaste.

"Come on, let's go find Melissa," Takara breathed, breaking apart from Zane and pulling him down the hall.

After they left, a strawberry blonde girl stepped out of the shadows with a nasty look on her face. Her name was Blake, and she was best friends with Megan, who was president of the Zane Truesdale fanclub. Therefore, Megan should be with Zane, not that weird girl from America. Megan needed to be told, and soon. Blake turned and ran along the corridor, looking around for Megan.

She spotted her friend talking to a bunch of boys and girls from Obelisk Blue. Megan had long blonde blonde hair that was always crimped, or in the latest hairstyle. Her blue eyes were cruel and calculating, but they lacked the intelligence and michieviousness that Takara had in vast quantities.

"Megan?" Blake asked, her prepy voice made apparent.

"What?" Megan snapped in her own preppy voice.

"We have a problem."

(later that day)

Sasha walked around the school, refusing to go anywhere near the duel arena, where Chazz was dueling for the school.

Her hands fisted, then she sighed and relaxed. She didn't hate Chazz. She loved him . . . but he didn't love her. He hated her with a passion. She could see it in his gorgeus brown eyes, in the way his voice drifted over her like an ocean wave, the way he moved, the way he-

"Argh!" Sasha slammed her hand into the wall. She needed to stop thinking about him. She needed to stop thinking about how his lips felt on hers, rough and demanding and controlling and-

She needed to see him.

Sasha did an about face and hurried towards the top of the steps. She could hear the crowd roaring his cheer "CHAZZ IT UP!"

Sasha shook her head. Ego much?

Running up the steps to the top of the arena, she looked down and gasped at what she saw. Four monsters, versus Chazz's none. It didn't look good. But then suddenly, he looked up and caught her gaze. She starred back, before smirking and leaning back. She saw his gaze heat up in anger and . . . love? It was gone before she could examen it further, but she could feel his anger at her. For good measure she rolled her eyes and looked at her nails, as if to say, _I'm bored, cause I know you're gonna lose._

His eyes grew angry again. He seemed to shout at her _I won't lose._

Her reply was simply, _Prove it. Show me what you've got._

That did it. For the rest of the del, Sasha saw the intensty and anger focused towards one goal. Winning. After his last move of attacking Jagger with Chaos Necromancer, Sasha almost cried out with joy. She knew he could do it, she had faith in him.

Chazz smirked and turned around, holding his hand up in victory. His brown eyes suddenly locked with Sasha's fiery green ones. She could feel a tug at her soul, one to go to him. And who was she to deny herself?

Moving quickly, Sasha ran down the steps and jumped into the arena. She ran onto the dueling stage and hugged him tightly. Although he was surprised, he hugged her back just as tightly.

"You did it . . . You won . . . " she whispered.

He pulled back and gazed deep into her emerald orbs. "I had some help," he whispered back, before gently kissing her. Her eyes widened in surprise, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart a few minutes later, the crowd began to roar louder.

His gaze didn't move from hers though. HE almost seemed to search her eyes for something.

"Chazz?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha? Will . . . Will . . ." he sttutered, looking down, like a shy little boy.

"I will." Sasha murmered. "I love you Chazz."

He kissed her hard then picking her up bridal style and walking out the door admist the cheers and echoes of the hall.

(that night)

Sasha skipped giddily next to her friends. When she'd told them the great news, they'd given each other a knowing smile. When she'd asked what was up, they simply said, "Nothing", and then hugged her. It was the best night of her life right now.

"I'm so excited," she squealed.

Takara laughed as she stepped over tree roots. The three were heading back to Takara's dorm to double check on their make up and things for tomorrow night. "Sasha calm down. You'll trip."

Melissa nodded. "Sh-she's right S-Sasha. Y-You should c-calm down."

"I will just . . ." Sasha's voice fadded and she slowed down.

"What?" Takara asked.

"I don't know." Sasha said tensly. "But I'm getting a majorly bad feeling."

Just as she finished speaking, mist began to creep towards them through the trees. The tree roots seemed to grow larger, and the moon began to fade as well.

"What's going on?" Melissa squeaked.

There was an evil laugh to answer her question. Stepping out from behind one of the trees came a pretty woman in a blood red dress. She wore a milenium chocker around her neck.

"A Shadow Rider!" Sasha gasped.

"Way to state the obvious Sasha," Takara snapped, not moving her eyes from the woman.

"Children, please," the woman said in her accented voice. "Call me Camula. Or, you could call me mistress."

"What're you . . ." Melissa trailed off and stared at her chooker. It had begun to glow. The three girls starred at it, until their eyes became a bit more blanker.

"There now my darlings, come. I will take you home." Camula purred.

" . . . Yes mistress," Takara said in a blank voice.

Camula grinned, showing her vampire teeth. Now then, if those darling boys would come . . .

(School, Shepard's office, night)

Jaden ran into Shepard's office, with Chumley and Syrus on his heels.

Looking around, he saw Bastion paler than a sheet, and Zane looked to be in shock. Chazz was shaking and were those **_tears_** in his eyes?

"What happened?" he asked urgently. Shepard looked up from his desk.

"I received a message from Camula. She has Takara, Melissa, and Sasha." he said sadly.

"Are they okay?" Syrus asked.

"They've been brainwashed and hypnontized. Camula controls them now." Shepard said.

"We have to get them back," Jaden said, turning and running to find Alexis to tell her the news.

The three boys suddenly pulled themselves together. "We're going," Zane told the Chancellor.

Moving through the silent halls, the boys made their way to the lake. They stared at the mansion until a red carpet rolled out for them to enter.

_We're coming for you, don't worry_, was the only thought running through the boy's heads. They stepped onto the carpet and began to slowly walk across the carpet, unaware of the bats watching them from the shore.

(in the mansion)

Camula watched as the three boys stepped onto the carpet. "They're coming my darlings. Shall we greet them?"

Sasha stepped from the darkness. She now wore a pair of skintight leather pants, heeled leather boots, and a tight blood red halter top. Her red hair had black tips, and her green eyes blazed with cruelty. "Oh please mistress, let us greet them." her voice was lower, and very seductive.

"Yes, please mistress," Melissa spoke up. Her voice was more melodic now. Her pale blonde hair had black streaks running through it. Her stone grey eyes were as hard as stone. Her lips were painted bright red. She wore black leather shorts and strappy black heels, along with something that would've been better described as a sports bra, it was so tiny. All that was topped off with a leather duster.

"Very well," Camula relented. Anything to see her darlings happy.

"By your command mistress," Takara bowed low. She was wearing a black leather miny skirt with knee high boots with a two inch heel. They zipped up on the sides like Sasha's did. Her brown hair was pulled off her neck and onto the back of her head in a bun. Her brown eyes were emotionless. She wore a sleeveless tube top, dark blue, that showed off her toned arms.

"GO," Camula waved them away. She loved her darlings, and she hoped they'd bring back wonderful new toys for her to have.

**Okay, long update, read and review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Drache: I'M UPDATING! TAKE THAT PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS!**

**Melissa: (blinks) Huh?**

**Drache: (cheerfully) I don't know. **

**Jaden: (pokes his head out of Drache's room) Drache? Where are there plans to conquer Detroit, Chicago, and Los Angeles and blow up Russia on your corkboard?**

**Drache: (nervously) NO reason! (whispers to Takara) Oh man, they've found our plans! Now what?**

**Takara: (whispers) Let me handle this. (walks up to the guys, then points over their shoulders) Oh look! A distraction!**

**All guys: Where? (look over shoulders)**

**Drache and girls: RUN AWAY!**

**Takara: Drache owns me, Melissa, and Sasha. She doesn't own anything else, except the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 9-Saving Ladies**

The boys heard panting behind them and turned to see Jaden and Alexis running towards them. Silently, they waited, then turned and continued when the two had caught up to them.

"Guys! Why'd you run off?" Jaden asked angrily.

Chazz answered without looking at him. "We have to save them."

"You couldn't wait?" Alexis responded.

Bastion looked at her with emotionless brown eyes. "No."

"Jeez, I just don't think we should go charging in is all. What if this is a trap?" Alexis huffed.

"Then Camula's set it perfectly. But it isn't a trap Lex." Zane told her, then moved forward.

Alexis swore under her breath, then hurried after them. When they entered the long dark hallway, they found four tunnels leading in different directions. Chazz went down the one on the right, Bastion took the next one, Zane took the very left one, and Jaden and Alexis moved down the last one.

(With Chazz)

He walked along the dimly lit corridor. The only noise he could hear was the steady dripping of water. Still, he kept his senses open and crept as quietly as he could. Suddenly, the haunting flute melody he'd heard once before rang through the empty tunnel. Hurrying to greet it, he made his way into a large cave like room. In the center was Sasha, but she was different, and instead of a silver flute, it was a glittering golden one.

She looked up from her playing and nodded to him. She walked to the other side of the cave and set the flute on a stone platform. Then, she returned to the center. "Welcome challenger," Sasha said throatily.

"Sasha? What happened to you?" Chazz asked.

"I've evolved from that pathetic thing I used to be. My power has been unleashed!" Sasha said triumphantly.

Chazz gritted his teeth and turned to leave, but was stopped by Sasha's laugh and the pit that had appeared around the perimeter of the room. "Wha?"

Sasha chuckled again. "Naughty boy, this is my domain, you can't leave."

Chazz whirled around and saw her activating a fiery red duel disk similar to Camula's. "I've got to duel you?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes. Since none of us are as strong as our mistress Camula is, this will not be a full shadow game. Instead, we each pick the stakes."

"Okay, if I win, you go back to being your old self." Chazz sneered.

Sasha shrugged. "Fine. But if I win, you become my slave and evolve like I have."

"Duel!" they cried, and began trying to beat the crap out of each other.

(With Bastion)

Bastion walked down what appeared to be a corridor in a dungeon. Hearing a giggle from up ahead, he cautiously stepped into a large circular stone room. Torches lit the circumference of the room, and there were three sets of chains with skeletons attached to them. Bastion felt the hairs on his neck stand up at another girlish giggle. He looked to the opposite side of the room, and what he saw made him gasp in surprise and arousal.

Melissa sat in a chair that was mounted on stone stairs. The chair's frame was made out of solid bone. Melissa sat sideways, with one leg thrown over the armrest, and her cheek on her hand.

She got up with the grace of a cat. "Hello challenger," she greeted him.

"Melissa?" Bastion called out warily.

She let loose another delighted giggle. "That's my name!"

"What happened to you?"

Her slate gray eyes shone with cruelty as she slowly approached him, as though she was stalking him. "I've been unleashed from my prison. I have been transformed for the better."

Bastion's eyes grew hard. "For the better?" He motioned around the room. "This is for the better?"

Melissa nodded happily. "I'm _happy _Bastion! For once in my life, I'm free . . ."

Bastion's eyes grew harder. "Fine then."

Melissa giggled when he turned to go. "Oh, you can't leave. This is my domain. Unless you beat me, you can't leave."

He turned and silently activated his duel disk. He slid in one of his many decks and prepared for the duel.

"Okay, this won't be, like, a real shadow game, but, there will still be stakes that we decide on." Melissa said.

"Fine by me. If you win, you will return to the side of good as your old self willingly." Bastion stated.

"Okay, and if I win, you will be released from your prison, just as I was," Melissa clapped her hands together happily.

"Duel!" they both shouted, and the duel began.

(With Zane)

Zane walked down the icy tunnel carefully, trying not to slip. He was startled when he felt the familiar tug on his soul and followed it to a large ice covered room, with a duel arena on a large plateau of ice. Walking up the stairs, he was stunned at what he saw on the other side.

There, in black sexy garments, was Takara, but she was kneeling on a podium of ice, gazing at him coldly. "Hello Zane."

"Takara," he greeted just as coldly.

She suddenly smiled and laughed. "Oh, I was never any good at being frigid. That was always Sasha's department."

"Takara? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Zane. More powerful, and more . . . skilled, but fine just the same. Mistress Camula was very kind to us." Takara said cheerfully.

"Mistress . . .?" Zane questioned.

Takara bowed her head respectfully. "Mistress Camula taught us how to evolve from the mere shells we were before. Zane, you wouldn't believe what we know now."

"No, Takara, I think I understand perfectly." Zane suddenly said with quiet conviction.

Takara shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Zane slowly turned to go, but was stopped by a huge barrier of ice five feet thick. "Sorry, you can't leave unless you beat me."

Zane turned. "Why not?"

"This is my domain. I rule ice, Sasha rules death, and Melissa rules torment. Unless you defeat us, there's no way of getting out of here. When we duel, it isn't a regular shadow game either. We pick the stakes and go on those." Takara said calmly.

"I win, you come back with me willingly." Zane said quietly.

"Alright. If I win . . .You stay here with me as Lord of Ice, forever," Takara said, frosty eyes gleaming eagerly.

Zane nodded. "Let's go."

"Duel!"

(With Jaden and Alexis, about a half an hour later)

Jaden sighed happily and collapsed when the stairs finally ended. "Thank the god cards."

"Oh come on Jaden, it wasn't that bad," Alexis said breathlessly.

"Right, remind never to do that again," Jaden breathed. They stood up after a minute of rest and entered the mansion.

"Welcome children," Camula said, from the top of her perch. She wasn't alone though. Zane was holding Takara, and they were both glaring at the two teenagers. Chazz was sitting next to Sasha, who was standing. He repeatedly rubbed his head against her lower thigh, and she rewarded him by running her hands through his hair.

Bastion and Melissa weren't there.

"Jaden!"

Jaden and Alexis turned to see Bastion run up the steps, carrying an unconscious Melissa.

"Is she okay?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Yes, she'll be fine. I had to duel her to win her back," Bastion said quietly.

Sasha glared at the pair. "You stole our Lissa! Mistress, please get her back."

Camula chuckled and petted Sasha's hair. "Of course my darling. Anything for my children."

"I'll go," Jaden said excitedly. He ran up the steps and onto the other end of the hall.

"Duel!"

A few moments later, Sasha and Takara joined Melissa in being unconscious and Zane and Chazz went back to being themselves. Unfortunately . . .

"Jaden!" Alexis shrieked as the building began to collapse.

He grabbed her hand and ran down the steps and out onto the lake, the others hot on his heels. They turned and watched as the building was destroyed, and the sun began to shine through.

"It's finally over," Jaden sighed with relief, then flopped back onto the grass.

"No Jaden. More will come. We've got to be prepared," Zane said, turning to go to the school. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. _Don't worry Takara . . .I've got you now._

Bastion followed Zane, but his attention was on Melissa. _Melissa . . . Please wake up soon._

Chazz brushed his hands through Sasha's hair. _Sasha . . . I'll protect you always._

Jaden stuck his tongue out at Zane's retreating back, and laid back down on the grass again. Alexis joined him, and for a moment both were quiet. Then . . .

"Jaden?"

"Yeah Lex?"

"I'm really proud of you . . ."

**There's your four and three quarter page update, I hope you liked it. Next chappie is the dance! If you wanna be in here, tell me, and we'll see what I can do. Also, there will be a Megan/Takara fight coming up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drache: Okay, thank you for all of the reviews, you guys make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. This would've been up yesterday, but I had to work the hockey game for guard.**

**Takara: Special thanks to MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket. I love ya girl!**

**Okay, I don't own any songs I use. Also, italics mean songs, kay? **

**Chapter Ten-The Dance**

Takara gazed out of the window as she sat patiently while Alexis did her hair. The sun had just begun to set. The clouds were tinged pink against a backdrop of various colors in the sky.

Sighing as she felt Alexis mutter something to herself, her thoughts turned to the reunion of her and Zane.

**Flashback**

She floated in darkness, lost and alone . . . until she felt something out of place in the empty void. She glided towards the disturbance, and she saw a silver blue ball of light. Takara touched it to make sure it was real. The light seemed warm . . . and . . . happy. It began to float away from her, slowly at first. When she followed it, it picked up speed. Takara noticed that the darkness around her was becoming lighter. Then, she heard her name. It was very soft, then it became louder until it was a roaring sound.

Takara's eyes snapped open, revealing the dark brown, and somewhat confused orbs. Her brown gaze, for the millionth time that year, locked with worried dark blue.

"Takara?" he whispered her name.

"Z-Zane? What-what . . . " Takara trailed off as the memories barraged her conscious. Her eyes filled with tears, and she immediately broke down.

She felt his strong arms encircle her trembling form. "Sh. It's okay, sh . . ."

"H-How can y-you st-still like me? After what I put you through?"

"That wasn't you."

"But it was!" She stood up from the bed and walked away. "That was me, or my dark half."

"And it wasn't all of you." Zane said, joining her and wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"But . . ."

"No Takara. You aren't like that. I know. I love you."

That sentence caused her to look up, tears still visible in her pain filled orbs. "Zane . . . "

He gently kissed her, then moved away and winked. "I'll see you tonight."

**End Flashback**

So now, here she was, getting girlified. Well, more girlified then normal.

"Done!" Alexis finally exclaimed. Takara gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked so different. Her black hair was in an elegant upsweep, and curls fell down from the back. It made her look older and more sophisticated.

"Wow Alexis! Thank you!" Takara hugged her friend.

"No problem. Now, go see Melissa for your make-up, so I can get started on her." Alexis shooed her towards her other blonde hair friend.

Melissa looked like an angel, literally. Her long pale blonde hair had been brushed and washed and straightened, and then braided into a french braid. Her skin glowed with an effulgence that was not normally there. The light make up only enhanced the beauty of her warm, slate gray eyes. Her dress was a soft metallic silver color, and it sparkled as she moved. The dress was long, falling to her ankles, and the straps tied in the back. The dress also had a slit that ran to her knee and showed the smooth tanned skin of her leg. On her feet were silver strappy sandals, and the straps glittered in the light. To complete the image, a simple silver rose pendant hung off a string of black silk.

"You look gorgeous Melissa," Takara said. "Bastion's gonna go totally berserk."

Melissa blushed a pretty pink color. "Thanks Takara. Now sit."

Takara sat in the chair and Melissa studied her friend intently. Takara's hair was off her neck, and the curls cascaded down to her neck. Takara's dress was a deep blue color, similar to the ocean around the island. It shimmered light to dark as she shifted in the char. The straps were about an inch thick, and were connected to two diamond clips that reminded Melissa of snowflakes. Takara also wore simple black sandals, although they were more alluring than Melissa's were.

"Hm . . ." Melissa consulted the make up she had. She grinned and picked up black eye liner. "Look up."

She carefully outlined her friend's eyes, then picked up icy blue eye shadow. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

She put it on lightly, then glossed her friend's lips with pink lip-gloss.

"Okay."

Takara stared at herself. She couldn't even recognize her own self!

Melissa walked over to Alexis, and studied her. Alexis was wearing a simple evening dress in a deep peach color. Her hair had been crimped in the latest style. Alexis wore simple peach colored high heels to match her dress.

Takara wandered around her room, finally grinning as she saw Sasha relaxing on the bed. The fiery girl was wearing a pretty emerald dress, with tiny straps. The dress had a slit like Melissa's did, except on both sides. Her normally spiked hair was slicked back. Her fiery green eyes had been outlined in green, with green eye shadow. Neither she nor Takara wore any jewelry, leaving their throats bear.

"Are we ready yet? The guys will be waiting for us in ten minutes." Sasha said tiredly.

"Wait for a minute silly," Takara chided her friend gently.

"Okay, let's go," Alexis said. She and the other grabbed their purses and walked out the door. They walked down the luxurious hallway, to the top of the steps. They smiled as they saw their dates waiting nervously for them.

Candles had been lit for the occasion, Takara noted. She also noted with a smile that all the boys wore black dress slacks.

Zane wore black slacks and an icy blue silk button up top, with a dark blue tie. His hair had been brushed and shone in the soft candlelight

Chazz's hair, although it still stuck up, seemed less wild. Chazz waited patiently against a wall. He wore a red button up top with a black tie.

Jaden looked excited, like normal. His hair also was shining in the candlelight. He wore a white button up with a black tie.

Bastion was looking a little unnerved, but still mostly calm. He wore a silver button up and a white tie.

Alexis grinned and nudged Sasha down the stairs. "You first Sash."

Sasha grinned and slowly walked down the stairs, giggling inwardly at Chazz's awestruck look. The look turned to a smile and he offered Sasha his arm. She accepted and the couple strode forward, into the dance hall.

Alexis was next. She grinned at Jaden, who responded with his own grin and a "You look beautiful Alexis!" She blushed and took Jaden's hand, and they walked into the hall.

Melissa went after Alexis. She blushed at Bastion's gasp of awe.

"Hi Bastion . . ."

"Melissa, you look effulgent."

She blushed a deeper shade of pink and took his arm. "Thank you kind sir."

Takara was last, and she was in no hurry as she smiled softly in Zane. Zane's look was one of pure love and admiration.

He gently kissed her forehead when he reached her. "Hello gorgeous."

Takara giggled and curtsied. "Hello."

He smiled and put his arm around Takara's waist. "Come on, let's go."

(In the hall)

Takara couldn't stop from gasping. The hall was decorated with orange and black streamers, and there were dozens of round tables around a large square of floor, where a few people were already dancing. There were Jack-O-Lanterns on every table, and the tablecloths were black. There was a large stage and a DJ next to it. A mirror ball, shaped like a pumpkin, revolved slowly on the ceiling above, reflecting orange light everywhere.

The other couples managed to snag them a table, and they all met there. Compliments flew, before laughing and settling in. The music was very soft and slow. It continued before Sasha caught Melissa's eye and grinned. "Do you think we should?"

Melissa nodded and produced a CD from her purse.

"What's that?" Jaden asked curiously.

"American music." Melissa responded, before moving toward the DJ. On her way there, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I-"

She gasped when she saw who it was. "Keely?"

"Melissa?" the other girl gasped.

"Oh my god!" The two girls embraced, then pulled apart as Keely studied her friend.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a hot date, but that can't be true. Not little Lissa," Keely teased.

"Hey! I do so have a hot date," Melissa mock pouted, before she grinned and said," It's so good to see you Keely . . . but where's Phil?"

Keely rolled her eyes. "You need to stop watching Disney Channel."

Melissa grinned and then remembered the CD in her hand. "Oh, right! I'm gonna sing and this is some other American music we can dance to."

"Sweet," Keely said. "Let's go."

That was how the two girls returned to the table, laughing.

"And then, and then," Melissa said between giggles. "He looks at me and says, 'But I was in my spot!'"

Keely howled with laughter and took a seat on the other side of Melissa. "No way!"

Alexis cleared her throat, causing the two girls to look over. "Oh, hey Sash, Kara." Keely said brightly.

"What? Keely?" Keely found herself buried under two girls who were both talking very quickly.

"Okay, okay!" Keely laughed. When the other two had taken their places, she introduced herself to the rest of the table. "Hi, my name's Keely. I go to the ADA with these three nutshells."

"Hey!" the other three glared at her.

"Joking!" Keely said, throwing her hands up in a truce-like gesture.

"Nice to meet you Keely. I'm Alexis, this is my boyfriend Jaden, that's Zane, that's Chazz, and-"

"This is Bastion," Melissa said, leaning against him. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

Keely looked him up and down, then frowned. "Wow, Melissa, you were right, you do have a hot date."

Melissa blushed at Bastion's raised eyebrow. "Keely!"

The blonde girl winked. Her lavender dress was very flowy and Keely appeared to float in it. Her long blonde hair was in a French braid/bun combo, and the effect was dazzling. Keely wore pretty silver strappy sandals, and the straps twinkled, showing the diamonds set in them.

Luckily, she had to go sing, so she couldn't kill Keely, but she did give her a very nasty glare.

She received a look of mock innocence for her trouble. Melissa rolled her eyes and moved to the stage, wiping her damp palms on her dress and swallowing nervously. She took a deep breath, and got on the stage.

"Hey peoples, now we resent one of the new girl's, singing 'How Does It Feel?' by one of the American artist, Avril Lavigne." the DJ announced. Everyone took their seat and looked expectantly at the stage, where Melissa stood nervously. Her friends cheered, and Takara and Keely let out two piercing wolf whistles.

The music began, and Melissa opened her mouth, letting the words poor out.

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_I just need to know that I can breathe_

_I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly_

_I am small, and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_How does it feel_

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_To be _

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get weak_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_How does it feel_

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_Would you comfort me_

_Would you cry with me_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah _

Melissa could barely contain her giggles. Takara, Keely, and Sasha had started waving their arms back and forth, as though they had candles.

_I am small and the world is big_

_But I'm not afraid of anything_

_How does it feel_

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel _

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel _

_To be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah _

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me_

_Difference_

_How does it feel _

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me_

_Difference_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me_

_Difference_

_How does it feel _

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me_

The music faded, but Melissa's voice rang through the hall. Takara, Sasha, and Keely stood up and burst into applause and whistles, quickly followed by the entire room.

Melissa blushed and bowed quickly, then hopped off the stage and ran to her friends, as she laughed. She hit the other girls when she got to the table. "That's for almost making me mess up," she said fiercely. Then, she hit Keely again.

"Hey!" Keely held up her arm to defend herself. "What was that for?"

"Cause I couldn't do it earlier," Melissa said sweetly.

Suddenly, 'Anthem' by Good Charlotte came on, and the four Americans ran to the center of the floor. They danced hard for about an hour to their American music. Then, Takara needed to go.

"Guys? I need to use the young ladies room, be right back."

As Takara was coming back from the bathroom, a girl stood in front of her. She was wearing an orange dress with a black overlay. The skirt was very pouffy, like a sixteenth century England dress. The girl gave her an ugly look.

"You have no right to be with him, you know. I'm sure he's just biding his time until he sees he needs a real woman." the girl said haughtily.

Takara's dislike for her was instant. "Oh really."

"Yes. Now go home little girl, and leave the big boys to me." the girl walked by with her nose in the air.

Takara slowly walked back to the table, unable to silence the little voice of doubt in the back of her head.

What if she's right?

_He said he loved you. That should be enough proof he won't leave you._

But . . .what if she's right?

Takara sat down, not noticing everyone else was gone, except for Zane.

Zane, being Zane, noticed the girl was upset. "Takara?"

He saw Takara bite her lip, as if hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her onto his lap. She sat sideways, so her head stayed resting on his shoulder.

In a quiet voice, she told him about the girl and the conflict.

He let out a chuckle. "Takara, that was Megan Weisenberger. She's a snotty little prep who thinks she's got a chance with me. But she doesn't."

"Why not?"

He tilted her chin up and answered gently, "Because I'm already in love."

Her eyes widened a bit and she kissed him gently. He pulled back and set her down, before standing up and taking her hand. "C'mon, let's dance."

_When the night won't fall _

_And the sun won't rise_

_But you see the best_

_As you close you're eyes_

_When you reach the top_

_As you bottom out_

_But you understand _

_What it's all about_

Zane led the girl of his dreams out onto the dance floor, near her friends. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. They slowly began to sway to the beat.

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life_

_Or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense_

_What can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love . . . Just . . . Is_

_Whatever it may be_

_Love . . .Just . . . Is_

_For you and me_

_Nothing less_

_And nothing more_

_I don't know what_

_I love you for_

_Love_

_Just_

_Is_

Takara stared deep into his eyes as they danced slowly, before leaning her forehead foreword to rest against his. They stared deep into each other's eyes, talking without words.

_When you ask to stay_

_And then disappear_

_It seems you're gone_

_But you're really here_

_When every move_

_Seems out of place_

_But every kiss_

_Is filled with grace_

"Zane . . . I love you."

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart _

_Or in your mind_

_It don't make sense_

_What can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love . . . Just . . . Is_

_Whatever it may be_

_Love . . . Just . . .Is_

_For you and me_

_Nothing less_

_And nothing more_

_I don't know what _

_I love you for_

_Love_

_Just_

_Is_

"I love you Takara."

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_I can't give to you_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_Why I live for you_

_I just do_

Bastion and Melissa were in an even more intimate position. She was leaning her head against his chest and he rested his head on top of hers.

She pulled away slightly and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you Bastion."

"I love you Melissa."

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life _

_Or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense_

_What can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love . . . Just . . .Is_

_Whatever it may be_

_Love . . . Just . . .Is_

_For you and me_

_Nothing less_

_And nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for_

_Love . . . Just . . . Is_

_Love . . . Just . . .Is_

The couples stopped dancing, but they kissed.

Keely watched them from the table, smiling to herself. And they said they'd never fall in love.

Megan was fuming. She couldn't believe that . . .that . . . thing! It was trying to take her Zane.

Megan turned and stomped out of the room in a furry. "This means war!" She muttered angrily.

**Drache: (gasps) So tired . . . a ten full page and a little bit of an eleventh page update . . . Hope you all enjoy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Drache: STUPID WALL! (punches wall, pays no attention to bloody knuckles)**

**Melissa: (blinks) Okay then . . . **

**Takara: (sighs, rubs forehead) I think she means, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've got no inspiration and I need ideas very badly.**

**Drache: Okay. I'm done. (eye suddenly twitches) SUGAR! (dives for bowl Sasha is holding)**

**Sasha: (grins) Told ya it would work.**

**Drache: (mouth full of sugar) Oh, yeah, you guys ever play Kingdom Hearts? It's an awesome game and I'm gonna do another story soon. Want to see one of these stories from me? Or do you want me to blow up Russia?**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu-gi-oh! GX, or Yu-gi-oh!. It is a long and sad story, but it's true. I also do not own Keely (MyAgent'llSendYouAGIftBasket) or Sara (EMBER91). I do own Sasha, Melissa, and Takara.**

**War . . . With Horses?**

"C'mon Zane!"

Takara ran ahead of Zane, towards the beach where they were gonna have their picnic. Zane followed, smiling at his girlfriend. She looked so young in the noon sunlight.

"Right here." Takara turned and motioned to the hill overlooking the beach.

"Looks good," Zane said. He sat down in the shade of a large maple tree and began to unpack the wicker basket he'd been carrying. He pulled out two sandwiches, a bowl of fresh strawberries, some canned whip cream, and two sodas. Takara spread out the soft blanket next to him and sat on it, arranging the food in an orderly manner. When he was finished, she gave him his sandwich and began to eat hers, after pulling off the saran rap.

A little while later, Zane was holding Takara in his arms, with her back pressed against his stomach. She sprayed a little whipped cream on the strawberry she was holding, then turned and put it in his mouth, giggling when she accidentally got whipped cream on his nose. He smirked at her and put a little on her nose as well. Takara laughed harder and pulled out a napkin, wiping the cream clear off his nose. "There, all clean."

Zane chuckled and Takara relished the vibrations of his chest against hers.

He suddenly looked at her, capturing her gaze in his intense blue one. She blushed and looked away. How girls thought he was so cool was beyond her. He was full of passion. She smiled to herself as she gazed out over the ocean. Then again, they'd never seen the side that she had. He'd opened his heart to her and she was glad he had.

"Takara?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got something for you. I though it would go well with your deck."

Takara cocked her head as he pulled out a card and handed it to her. Her eyes got wide as she met the powerful stare of the Dark Magician.

"Zane . . . Oh god, how did you get this?"

"It wasn't easy, but I got it for you."

"Oh Zane, I love it!" Takara kissed him then, long and hard.

Neither of them was aware of the cold blue eyed gaze on them. Megan watched with an ugly look on her face as the two kissed. Her anger flared up inside of her. That should be her, not that American slut, in his arms. Nausea welled up inside her as Zane's hand slid a little further up Takara's leg. That slut must have done something to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be . . . _French Kissing_? They were French Kissing? She turned and stomped away angrily, moving towards the docks. Professor Banner had sent her to get them, so they could greet their guests, but she didn't want to. _Let them get in trouble, then he'll see she's not worth it and he'll come straight to me,_ she thought with satisfaction.

An hour later found Zane and Takara cuddling under the birch tree, looking at the fluffy white clouds crossing the sky.

"Guys?"

Takara flew about a hundred feet up in the air. She turned and glared at Sasha and Chazz, but her glare turned into a giggling smile when she saw they were holding hands and there wasn't enough room for a beam of light to pass between them.

Sasha rolled her eyes at her friend's naivety. "Professor Banner sent for you guys an hour ago. Where have you been?"

Takara frowned and looked at Zane, who looked just as confused. "No one came and got us."

Zane nodded his head. "We've been undisturbed for the past two hours."

Sasha's face darkened and she sun on her heel. "Oh that Megan is going to get it."

Chazz grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. When she opened her mouth to protest, he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue int her mouth. Sasha forgot about Megan and their two friend's that were grinning like Cheshire cats in order to concentrate on the feeling of pleasure running through heart Chazz's ferocity.

Takara made a gagging noise that caused the two lovers to glare at her, but she just grinned innocently and skipped down the hill, following Zane back to the school. They arrived just in time to find the dorms sitting down in the stadium in order.

Takara glanced around, her frown apparent on her face. "What's going on?"

Miss Fontaine hurried over and grabbed Takara's hand. "Come now, their going to be here any minute!"

She pushed Takara into a seat between Mindy and Jasmine. She looked and found her friends in the other seats. She made a face at Melissa, who smiled back at her.

All of a sudden, the doors to the arena opened. In walked Shepard with seven other figures that most people recognized. Two girls and five guys the entire dueling world was familiar with.

The girls all screamed and the guys wolf whistled. Takara simply shook her head.

"Hello students! I'm sure you all know this group of people." Shepard motioned to the group behind him.

The crowd went wild again.

"Now now, settle down. Melissa, Sasha, Takara, Keely? Could you come down here please?"

The four girls stood up and made their way down to the arena floor. When all four were on the other side of the arena, they stopped. Sasha's gaze was fiery and intimidating. Melissa had gone back to being shy. Takara kept her face a mask of indifference, mirroring most of the other's faces. Keely was the only one who looked remotely interested.

"These are the four American girls I spoke of, Mr. Kaiba." Shepard said.

Kaiba gazed at them coldly. "So I see."

Sasha took the bait. "What's that supposed to mean, hotshot?"

Kaiba smirked, coldly. "Just what it sounds like pipsqueak."

Sasha stepped forward angrily, but Takara held up a hand in front of the angry girl. She glared reproachfully at her friend, but Takara didn't budge. "Sasha."

Sasha complied, but glared at Kaiba.

She turned and nodded to them. "I apologize for my friend's behavior, but you really had no right to say that. I understand you are the founder of this school and the second best duelist in the world, but that gives you no right to pick on us because of our nationality and our looks."

Although her face and body was relaxed and the sentence was light and airy, it held a hidden threat behind it.

Kaiba met her cold brown gaze. "You know I could kick you out of here in a minute, don't you?"

Takara held his gaze without flinching or blinking. "Yes, I do. However, I don't appreciate racism in dueling, or any other thing as a matter of fact."

"You tell him sister." came a Western accented voice.

Everyone turned to see a girl with red hair and hazel eyes leaning against the doorjamb. She had a cowboy hat on, with Western American boots on. She wore blue jeans and a soft worn vest against a simple white t-shirt.

Takara forgot about being angry and let out a happy squeal. "Sara!"

Sara embraced her sister, her hazel eye shining happily. "Hey Kara."

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, sorry, everyone, this is my sister Sara. She's the one who taught me how to duel and she raises horses here in Japan." Takara introduced her sister. Sara nodded to everyone before her eyes landed on the all-star group that still held a lot of attention in the center of the arena. She smirked and walked up to Kaiba. They stared at each other for a moment, before embracing. When Sara pulled away, she slapped him across the face. "Don't pick on my sister! Seto, how many times have I told you that?"

Kaiba pulled a face. "Your sister's still a pipsqueak."

Takara and everyone else looked confused. "I'm lost."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Kara, how old am I?"

"Twenty-five."

"How long ago did I tell you I was dating Seto Kaiba?"

There was a murmur from the crowd.

"Oh yeah," Takara sweatdropped. "Sorry!"

"How could you gorget?" Keely and Sasha asked in unison.

Takara looked at the floor, her face as red as a tomato. Sara suddenly let out a shriek. "My little sister has a boyfriend!"

"Sara!" Takara hit her sister on the shoulder.

"What? You didn't care enough to tell me, is that it?"

Takara sweatdropped again. "I go to a school where my classes and my love life take up a little too much time."

"Where is he?"

"Uh, well . . ."

Zane walked down the aisle of his seating and onto the arena floor. "He's right here."

Sara walked up to him and walked around him in a circle. She looked him up and down, thinking apparently. She finally stopped in front of him and poked him in the chest. "You take care of my baby Kara, got it mister?"

"Sara! Stop!"

Zane grinned and winked at Sara. "I'm taking VERY good care of her."

Takara's face flamed up again. "Is everyone conspiring against me today?"

Keely nodded. "Yes, didn't you know? Today is Conspire Against Takara Day!"

Takara groaned. "Thank you Miss Nutcase."

"Why would you need a case for nuts, anyway?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." Takara said. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Apart from following my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I came to invite the top best duelists from every dorm to the ranch for some horseback riding."

Takara let out another squeal. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

Takara jumped around her sister in a circle. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Sara laughed. "The boat will be leaving in an hour." She turned to address the silent crowd. "If your name is Megan Weisenberger, Blake Sparks, Bastion Misawa, Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Chumley Huffington, Professor Banner, Alexis Rose . . . "

She went on for another ten minutes. When she was done, Takara looked at her. "Done?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Okay then. Everyone whose name was called, wear jeans and a t-shirt, you will get dirty." Takara stated, then left to change.

Megan meanwhile was frowning. Horseback riding? This could set her plans back a little. She went to talk with Blake to tell her to hold on . . . Or not. _This could work perfectly_, she thought.

**Drache: Phew! Okay, I'm done. Please please send me a review with an idea. Or, write a little section and I'll twist it to my use. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drache: Aww! You guys make me feel so special . . . And I accidentally messed up Alexis's last name. It's Rhodes, not Rose. Anyway . . . **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I wanna say that I've been waiting for this part for a little while . . . Although I've got writer's block for my other stories . . . Oh, hey Keely? I'll be using a different horse for you this time, kay?**

**The Race and the Prep**

Takara could barely hold still on the boat-and-bus ride to the ranch on the mainland on Japan. She, Sasha, and Melissa were talking so fast she was sure that no one understood their rapid chatter.

"I wonder if Devil's Ransom will be there, remember when he-"

"-hopped the fence and took that barrel racer course? And then-"

"-he was spotted by the top trainers in Japan and they bought him on the spot?"

The three girls grinned at each other. So many memories filled their minds as the bus drove up the dusty drive. This horse, that jump, that foal . . .

The bus slowed near the ranch house near the end of the drive. Further on were large grassy meadows enclosed by white washed fences. There were a couple of dirt paddocks with jumps or barrels set up in them. There was also a large dirt track off on their right, towards the mountains in the distance.

Sara turned and spoke to the students from the top of the bus. "Can you all hear me?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Okay, here are the rules. No loud noises, it'll startle the horses. We're gonna get into three groups when we get off of here. Beginners, or those of you who ride about twice every year. Intermediate, or twice a month. Advanced, or twice a week. Sasha, Keely, Melissa, Takara, and I will pick your horses, and we each will be guiding you through the basics and warm-ups. Any questions?"

Total silence answered her question.

"Alright. Let's go." Sara walked down the bus stairs and stood expectantly while the students divided themselves. Surprisingly, Megan, Professor Banner, Syrus, Jaden, and Chazz were advanced riders. Bastion, Alexis, Zane, and Blake were all intermediates. Dr. Crowler, Chumley, Jasmine, Mindy, and the Yu-gi-oh gang were all beginners.

The four girls led all the riders to one of the smaller paddocks on the ranch. Inside were four horses. Sara had gone to the barn to get hers. The students took notice of the four saddles that were all different in its own way, but they all seemed to be hand crafted from leather.

Inside the paddock, there were three mares and one stallion. One of the mares was a beautiful golden color. She had a long silky black mane and tail. She was shorter then the stallion and the gray mare, but her powerful build showed she could run with the best of them.

The stallion was pretty big, and was coal black. He had a white stocking on his back legs and a blaze running down his face.

One of the mares was an odd gray color. She was the shortest of the bunch, although she had well muscled hindquarters. She had a tiny white diamond on her face.

The last mare was the tallest of the mares. She was a deep red roan color, and the pleasant contrast from her deep red coat to the four black socks and the black muzzle was astounding.

Takara let out a sharp whistle. Instantly, all four horses picked their heads up and let out several whinnies in greeting. Then, they all cantered towards the fence, stopping on a dime when they were just inches from it.

"Hey there baby," Melissa softly scratched the gray mare's forehead.

"Hey pretty boy," Sasha cooed to the stallion, who snorted.

Keely grinned and pressed her cheek against the roan mare's face. "My little girl."

Takara smiled as she patted the dun mare's nose. "Hey there girl, how's Sara treating you?"

"Aw, c'mon Kara, I don't neglect her," came Sara's voice. Sara was riding a big Appaloosa stallion that was white with big brown splashes across his coat. His name was Apollo.

Takara returned the grin, which got even bigger when she saw three tack boxes on Apollo's saddle. "Not wasting any time are we Sara?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I want you to warm her up on the track. I can't do it as well as you can. I'm a barrel racer, not a Thoroughbred racer."

"_You_ have a Thoroughbred?" Megan asked.

Takara raised her eyebrow and regarded Megan cooly. "Yes, this is she. Everyone, this is my mare Dawn's Light, or Dawn for short."

Melissa smiled and introduced her horse. "This is Calm Before the Storm, or Callie."

Keely grinned. "My horse, Wave Dancer, is back in America with my mom, but this is my other horse, Lightning's Fury."

Sasha snorted, much like her stallion did earlier. "This is Fire's Darkness, but we just call him Blackie."

Her stallion bobbed his head, as if agreeing with her.

The class laughed, then looked expectantly at Sara. "This is Apollo. He's been with me since his mother gave birth to him."

"Who was his mom?" Jaden asked.

"Leto," was Sara's curt reply.

Takara shook her head and took one of the tack boxes off Apollo's saddle and opened the gate to the paddock. Upon entering, her mare followed her around like a shadow, until Takara gave her a carrot. This caused another ripple of laughter from the students watching at the rail.

"Okay, Dawnie, I've gotta go get everyone else settled." Takara said to the mare, who only gazed at her through loving dark brown eyes.

Takara left the paddock and instructed the beginners to the front paddock. "All of those horses are well trained and experienced. A couple of them are kind of frisky though, watch out."

The beginners nodded and left, following Apollo and Sara. The intermediates soon followed, though they followed Melissa and Callie. Melissa was seated in a black leather jumping saddle. Finally, Sasha and Blackie took the advanced riders to the other side of the barn, where the better horses were. Sasha herself was seated in a brown leather dressage saddle.

Keely and Takara were left with their own mares, and Keely took Fury into the barn to groom her and tack her up. Takara took her time grooming Dawn out in the paddock, enjoying the quiet of the ranch. Soon, the dun mare was saddled under the lightweight racing saddle and ready to go.

She heard the many hoofs coming at her from the sides, so she swung up into the saddle and adjusted her stirrups. "Hey Sara, can you get the gate for me?"

"Sure," Sara replied as she opened the gate. She backed Apollo away and stood aside as Dawn came up, tossing her head with joy.

Takara glanced around, nodding to herself at the horses everyone had chosen. She knew Sara, Sasha, and Melissa wouldn't have let anyone on the bad-tempered horses, but sometimes you had to be careful.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped on Megan's horse. Megan was riding Dominator, an old bay gelding. Dominator was one of the best Thoroughbreds on the farm, not to mention one of the best racers on the American tracks. Takara frowned, wondering why on Earth Megan chose Dominator.

"Alright, first Melissa, Sasha, Keely and Takara are going to warm their horses up. We'll all watch everything, so don't push," Sara said sternly.

The group nodded, walking their horses to the first arena, where Keely was waiting. She was mounted on the mare's back, walking her in circles as she spoke quietly to the young horse.

"Okay Keely!" Sara called. Keely nodded and went through the low jump course. It consisted of two parallels, and the length between the jumps varied. The jumps were pretty low, only about two feet off the ground.

After Keely went through the course twice, Sara dismounted off Apollo and walked into the arena with Melissa. Together the two girls added and took away some jumps. Now the course was more difficult. There was a double oxer, three parallels, and a couple of combos between the two. The height varied from jump to jump. Keely did the course twice, but on the last three-foot oxer parallel combo, Fury's hoof just touched the pole and it wobbled slightly.

Keely rode up the group, looking slightly crestfallen. "I shouldn't have had that last stride."

Takara grinned and touched her friend's head. "Chill Keel. You did it really well every other time. I'm not upset everytime Dawnie is slow in her fractions am I?"

"No . . . "

"There's my point." Takara said. "Hey, Sara. I'm gonna go walk around the track so I'll be ready."

"I'm coming." Megan suddenly spoke up.

Takara raised her eyebrow. "No."

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?" Megan taunted.

Takara's hand twitched. "Fine."

Megan rode off with a smirk on her face, leaving a fuming Takara behind. Dawn, sensing her rider's anger, danced nervously underneath her.

"Sorry Dawnie," Takara said, patting the mare's long glossy neck.

Keely silently rode up next to her friend and stared at her. "Kara?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Takara said, riding off to the track.

Keely followed her friend, looking worried. Takara was weird when she wasn't around Zane . . . Speaking of whom, Zane had followed Keely and was looking after Takara.

"She'll be okay?" he asked quietly.

Keely managed a crooked smile. "Yeah, she'll be okay . . . I hope . . . "

She suddenly let out a tiny giggle. Zane turned to look at her, cocking his head slightly. "What?"

Keely grinned at him. "You've picked the stallion Takara was thinking of breeding Dawnie to when she's retired next year in the fall."

Zane looked down at the flashy chestnut beneath him. "Really?"

"Yup," Keely said, popping the p.

"Huh." Zane trotted ahead to the track when he noticed the rest of the class coming behind him.

Sara walked up next Keely. "What was that about?"

"He was worried about Takara," Keely said, noting the dark look on Sara's face that immediately lightened upon Keely's words.

Sara blew a piece of her red hair out of her face. "Okay peoples, this is a race track."

"Duh," Chazz snapped.

Sara glared at him, but continued. "Race horses are an amusing past time for most people, but if you really care for the horse, it can be an awesome experience raising and training."

Seeing that the two riders were ready to race, she turned Apollo near the gap and walked out onto the track. She lined her horse up next to Dominator and Dawn. "Ready?"

They both nodded, looking ahead. Megan was in a jockey's crouch, similar to Takara's next to her, but she was a little more balanced than Takara was.

Sara readied herself as well, except she sat deep in her Western saddle. "Sasha, could you . . .?"

Sasha was at the fence in the blink of an eye. "Okay."

Sasha lifted her arm, and Takara saw it go down in slow motion. As soon as it finished dropping, Dawn and Dominator were off like a shot, with Apollo in a close third. The racers roared around the turn and the backstretch in a full racing gallop. They came around the far turn and it was close. However, Dominator was a sprinter, while Dawn was a late closer. Takara let Dawn out and she just barely got her head in front, beating Dominator by the barest nose.

Takara stood in the saddle with a huge grin on her face, slowing Dawn down into a canter and finally a walk. "Atta girl!"

Apollo crossed Sasha a few seconds later. Sara pulled him up and nodded to the grinning Takara." I told you Apollo was a barrel racer."

Takara shrugged, but she could barely keep the smile off her face. She rode over to the gap in the midst of the applause from her classmates and teacher. "Thanks guys."

Megan stared after the American with a look of deep hatred. One of these days, that girl's luck was going to run out. It was only a matter of time.

(A few hours later)

Everyone got back onto the island safe and sound. The other world famous duelists had said they'd stay at Sara's and drop by tomorrow. Takara walked off the boat and leaned against the lighthouse, groaning as her legs protested. "Oh man . . ."

The rest of the class nodded in agreement. "Yeah . . ."

Melissa smiled at everyone and took Bastion's hand. "C'mon, a bath'll make you feel better."

Sasha grinned slyly at her friend. "Now, now, Melissa, don't make me give you the talk!"

Everyone stared at Sasha. "What?"

Keely spoke up. "Actually, Melissa's got a point. "I've been riding regularly, but everyone else hasn't. Go soak in a bath so you can walk tomorrow. You're muscles are gonna hurt for a few days."

Everyone broke off, but not before Zane picked Takara up bridal style. "Zane!"

Megan stormed off angrily, Blake hurrying along behind her.

Melissa led Bastion up the path to the Ra Yellow dorms, and Keely followed Takara and Zane to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

Sasha was left alone with Chazz. "C'mon."

Sasha nodded, but that was a mistake. Her vision swam as she was suddenly assaulted with the full force of something very old, very powerful, and very evil. Her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed into Chazz's arms. "Sasha? Sasha? SASHA!"

**Whew! That took me a little while. I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing thus far, and I hope you will continue soon. Don't worry, I've gotten back on track with the Shadow riders. Here's a cookie for everyone!**

**Below are a couple of terms I used in the above chappie. It's all horse lingo, so I'll translate to the best of my ability. **

**Stallion - male horse that hasn't been fixed**

**Mare - girl horse older than four**

**Roan - a type of coat coloring that are different colors; there are white hairs spread evenly throughout the coat**

**Chestnut - a reddish-brown coloring similar to copper**

**Appaloosa - main coat color is white; splotches of different colors are usually on the coat, but it is important to note the difference between an Appaloosa and Paint**

**Dun - a horse with a dark golden coat with a black mane and tail; usually has four black stockings, but may not; has a thin black stripe running down the back of the horse, from the withers to the root of the tail**

**Stocking - any band of coloring running from the top of the hoof to just below the knee of the horse, on all or any one of the legs **

**Parallel - a flat jump consisting of one bar; sometimes slanted down or up for added difficulty**

**Oxer - actually, I'm not sure about this one, ask MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket**

**Fractions - how fast a horse runs during a section of the race/track/workout **

**I think that's it . . . PM me with any questions alright? **


	13. Chapter 13

Drache: Hi all! I was so flattered with the reviewer responses for the last chapter! You all made me happy . . .

**Takara: Hi!**

**Drache: Yes . . . Well . . . Just to let you all know, the next two chappies will be Melissa centered, so there's a clue . . . **

**Disclaimer: Why I do I even bother with this old messy detergent? Seriously? I just use Tide and the stains come right out!**

**Drache: (sweatdrops) This isn't a commercial! Who switched my automatic disclaimer to the shopping network?**

**Everyone else: (looks innocent)**

**Drache: (muttering) Whatever . . . Hey another note: I'm going to France for two weeks, on June tenth. There will be another update before then, but I'll be pretty busy with finals and our concerts in band, so please don't be angry!**

**Disclaimer: Drache doesn't own Tide or anything else except Melissa and Sasha and Takara. ASK BEFORE USING! Thank you.**

Chapter Thirteen-Love Lost 

_Melissa was calmly walking through the halls of Duel Academy, when she turned the corner and found Bastion staring out the window. _

"_Bastion? You okay?" she asked quietly, going to stand beside him._

"_Melissa . . . I'm sorry . . . " he replied gravely, turning to face away from her._

"_For what?" Melissa asked confusedly._

"_I never really loved you, not like . . .I love her. It's over between us." Bastion stated brokenly._

"_What? Bastion . . .Did I do something wrong?" Melissa cried. She couldn't understand why Bastion was fading away from her. _

"_Goodbye Melissa." With that, Bastion hurried away from the stunned girl and down the hallway. _

_Melissa stared after him. No . . . Not Bastion . . . He wouldn't . . . _

"No!" Sasha cried as she woke up. She gazed around her to see Chazz starring at her with a lot of worry.

"Thank God!" he breathed, hugging her tightly.

"Chazz . . . I . . . What?" Sasha looked around. She was lying in a bed in the infirmary room in school.

"You passed out when we got back onto the island. You were twitching and moaning and I didn't know if you were okay or not." Chazz explained, still holding onto her tightly.

"That's nice but if you don't let me breathe, I may pass out for real!"

"Whoops." Chazz let her go, but he didn't go more than an arms length away from her, instead, taking the seat next to her head.

Sasha laid back and stared at the ceiling, forest green eyes dark with confusion and hatred for whatever she'd just saw. Bastion wouldn't have treated Melissa like that . . . It was just a nightmare then, brought on by the Shadow Realm.

"What's wrong?" Chazz asked quietly, stroking her hair softly. **(Oh my god, Chazz is being tender! Someone call the newspapers and the TV stations!)**

Sasha sighed and answered, "Nothing."

Chazz frowned, but he had enough sense to not press the issue. "Alright."

Suddenly, the infirmary doors burst open, and Takara skidded in, closely followed by Melissa and Keely. "Is she awake?"

"If the she you're talking about is me, then yes." Sasha answered dryly.

The three girls squealed and glomped the girl lying on the bed. "Get off me!"

The group quickly got off the bed and slid into chairs next to her. "Sorry just . . . We've waited for you to wake up for a little while." Takara explained.

"You were out for five whole days!" Keely exclaimed.

"What?" Sasha screeched, sitting up quickly.

Melissa glared at her hyperactive friend. "She's trying to be funny. It was really only the night. It's about nine-thirty right now."

Sasha sent a venomous glare in Keely's direction, but she merely waved it off and began to talk to Takara about their test that they would take in Advanced Spellcasters today.

Melissa however, was studying Sasha intensely. Sasha finally cracked and asked, "What?"

"Something's off with you," Melissa said simply. "What's wrong?"

Sasha bit her lip and was about to answer when the rest of the gang came in. After the standard questions, she saw Bastion pull Melissa onto his lap and the two sat there, holding hands. This action only reinforced what Sasha believed was a nightmare, and she instead said, "I had a nightmare. But it's over now."

"Aww, did little Chazzy Wazzy comfort you?" Jaden teased.

Chazz stood up and chased Jaden around the infirmary, shouting death threats and such. **(Well, that didn't last long.)**

Everyone was so happy around her. Sasha didn't want her friends to find out that she'd dreamt the bad things between Melissa and Bastion. _Okay, I'm all right and so are my friends. It was just a nightmare. _Taking comfort from that thought, she joined the others in laughing when Jaden got tangled in a sheet and Chazz body slammed him hard.

Later, during class, Sasha thanked her stars silently that she'd been released from the infirmary just in time for Professor Banner's class. She was so busy that she almost missed the conversation going around the room.

"Is he here today?" Banner asked concernedly.

"No, and others are missing too." Bastion noticed with a small frown.

"Has anyone seen them?" Banner asked curiously.

"Nope." Syrus answered.

"Well, then maybe-"

A girl bringing in a book bag interrupted him. "Does anyone recognize this?"

Banner nodded. "Yes, that bookbag belonged to my student."

"We found it in the woods." The girl said hesitantly.

"Let's go," Jaden was on his feet and off like a shot, with everyone else hot on his heels.

They made their way into the forest, where they found the large building. "Huh?"

As they quietly walked inside, Melissa got separated down one of the hallways. She was freaking out when she saw a door. Thinking it was a way out, Melissa took the bronze handle and opened the old wood door.

She gasped. Inside the dimly lit stone room were rows upon racks upon shelves of weapons. Swords, staves, staffs, maces, you name it. They all gleamed in the flickering light. She gazed in terrified awe at the sight of the craftsmanship.

She quickly shook her head and closed the door, putting herself back in the stone corridor. She then wandered around the labyrinth for a few minutes before coming out on the right side of Alexis, appearing in a small doorway. "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get outside."

Her statement caused half of the people to jump and turn. "Melissa! There you are!"

"Duh." Melissa replied.

"That's it. Sasha, you're a bad influence on her." Takara reprimanded her fiery friend.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They all entered into a large stone arena, where they found hundreds of people working hard to finish it. "She's in our class too. And so is he . . ."

"Dr. Crowler?" Jaden gasped.

"What're you doing here? What man is making you do this?" Zane asked incredulously.

Dr. Crowler smiled. He looked like an infatuated schoolboy. "Actually, I think SHE prefers the term 'Amazon'."

"Amazon?" Sasha repeated.

"Yes." said a low voice from the other side of the arena.

They turned to see a very muscular woman riding a large tiger. "Who's that?" Keely asked.

"A Shadow Rider." Takara replied tensely.

"Very good." The woman said reprovingly. "Of course, you're a fellow sister, so I thought you'd be smart."

Takara looked puzzled for a moment. "What?"

It was Melissa who answered. "The Amazons were believed to be a tribe of warrior women, who didn't believe in men. They are most commonly found in Greek Mythology. Amazons are said to be super strong and super fast."

The woman nodded. "Very good fellow sister. Although I'm most certainly not a myth."

"Well, duh, you're riding a tiger that looks vicious and you're standing right in front of us. Of course you're a myth." Sasha said sarcastically.

The woman cocked her head before laughing. "Oh, you're a fiery one little sister."

"I'm not your sister!"

Melissa intervened again. "Amazons believe all women are connected through their mother, Eve."

"Oh."

"Anyway, my name's Tanya. Who's going to be facing me?" Tanya stated, dismounting from her tiger.

Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, and Jaden stepped forward.

"Hmm . . . Well I pick you," she said pointing at Bastion.

"Aww!" Jaden moaned. "Not fair!"

"Well, I know you've taken out two of my comrades already, and I could never hurt a fellow sister." Tanya stated.

"Hey, I don't need you to do me any favors," Alexis snapped.

Sasha was confused. Something told her this was a very bad idea.

Sasha was right. Within minutes of the duel, after Tanya told him if he lost he would be her husband, Melissa had gone silent. Her eyes were glued to the duel. She didn't even notice when a misquito landed on her shoulder.

But that wasn't all.

"I guess I just can't help myself," Tanya gushed. "I'm head over heels for you!"

"Yes, I am too," Bastion murmured, a light blush across his face.

There was a sharp gasp from Melissa and a strangled cry from everyone else, and of course a curse from Sasha.

"No Bastion! Remember Melissa?" Keely cried in horror.

"Who?" he murmured.

There was another gasp and Melissa slid to the floor, gray eyes starring straight ahead, not seeing anything.

After Bastion lost and the tiger chased them out of the coliseum, Melissa still did not respond. She just sat there, motionless. If not for the slight motions of her chest, one would have thought she was dead.

"Melissa?" Takara asked softly.

She still didn't respond.

"C'mon Lissa, wake up," Keely tried.

Still nothing. Not even a flinch or a blink.

"It's no use guys. We should just camp here for a little while." Takara told the others.

With a nod, they all set up camp, and Melissa didn't move at all.

Finally, Jaden stood by Melissa and took her hand. He tugged her up and pulled her into the forest. "Be right back!" he hollered above Bastion's screams.

He pulled her until they were out of earshot. "Hey Melissa. Listen, I know you can hear me, but you've got to come back to us. I can't get Bastion back her with you alone. I need your help. C'mon Lissa."

It appeared to work. Melissa's eyes became a bit less dull, and she gazed at him, suddenly throwing herself onto him and sobbing.

He held her awkwardly and patted her back. "Um . . .There. there . . ."

She bawled for five more minutes before quieting. "Thanks Jaden."

He grinned and led her back to camp, where she was glomped by the three worried girls and fussed over by Alexis. After reassuring them she was fine, she starred at the fire, wincing at the screams that pierced the cool late afternoon air. _Oh, Bastion . . ._

**Okay then. I'm done now. Oh, hey, the stuff on Amazons I don't know if it is true, so don't flame me for that. Anyway, please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Drache: Alright guys, this'll be my last update before I go to France! **

**Takara: And let me guess, you're leaving us behind. **

**Drache: (rolls eyes) You exist in my head. How can I leave you guys behind?**

**Takara: . . . Oh.**

**Drache: (shakes head) Insane I tell you . . . Anyway . . . Keely? Update before June 10th, or I won't review for two weeks because I'm gonna be gone from the 10th to the 24th. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! GX. Wish I did. **

Chapter Fourteen-A Big Shock 

A few days later found Bastion back at Duel Academy. He wasn't the same though. He spaced out a lot and he was always talking about Tanya.

Melissa had changed as well. Her stone gray eyes had turned hard, and she rarely spoke to anyone, including her teachers. When she did speak, it was to deliver a scathing comment to whoever talked to her.

Takara banged her head on the wall in aggravation. She was in the shop, about to buy some new packs for her deck, when Melissa had left behind a younger Obelisk girl sobbing in despair. Sighing, she bought the two Spellcaster packs and went over to the girl. She wasn't that old, only twelve. Takara faintly remembered the time when she was that young and blissfully unaware of the evils of life.

She crouched down next to the girl. "Here . . . "

The girl looked up from her huddled position on the floor. She had big sea green eyes that reminded Takara of the sea that surrounded the island they inhabited. Her coppery amber colored hair seemed frizzy and uncontrollable, but she kept it up in a blue bandana. Her Obelisk uniform looked to be a little big, but Takara speculated the girl wasn't done growing.

The girl sniffed and took the proffered pack from Takara. "Thanks, how did you know I like Spellcasters?"

Her southern accented voice alerted Takara to the fact that she was dealing with yet another American. "Because, Spellcasters are monsters that are mysterious, but they can also cast spells to make you happy."

The girl nodded. "I'm Chyanne. **(Shy-ann)** You're Takara right?"

At Takara's surprised look, she gave her a weak smile. "You're my idol. Every girl American duelist talks about you, Sasha, and Melissa. But I thought Sasha was the mean one."

Takara shook her head. "Sasha isn't mean, she just has a blatant disrespect for anything or anyone she doesn't like. And Melissa normally is pretty quiet and nice, but a lot of things have happened and it can be very confusing to understand."

"Oh." Chyanne was quiet for a minute, then she blurted out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Takara's face was priceless. She looked really shocked, which melted into warm appreciation. "Of course, but open the pack first."

"Okay," Chyanne slowly opened the pack so she wouldn't rip the covering. Then she slipped out the five cards in the pack. Takara's eyes widened at what she saw. The Magician of Black Chaos peered at her, stern and cruel as always.

Chyanne let out a squeal that had the entire shop starring at them. "Oh my god! Thank you!"

Takara blushed and nodded. "No problem."

"Sign here please . . . " Chyanne pointed to a spot on the covering.

Takara wrote her name quickly. "So, Chyanne, what're you doing here?"

"My mom lives in America, but she sent me to live with my dad in Japan. She knows how much I wanted to get into Duel Academy." Chyanne replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go! I've got Rituals in a couple minutes." Takara waved goodbye and left the shop, running to get to her next class.

She got into the classroom with ten minutes to spare. Professor Banner looked up. "Ah, Takara! You're early."

"Oh, I am?" Takara asked in confusion.

"Yes. Take your seat and work quietly until the rest of the class gets here."

"Alright." She shrugged.

The next person to walk in was Melissa. Seeing her friend so cold made Takara feel upset, so she went over and sat next to her friend, who did nothing but stare at her coldly. "What?"

Takara internally winced, but returned the cool tone. "I'm worried about you."

"And?"

"And I don't know what's wrong. I want to help."

Melissa turned away from her abruptly and stood up to move. "You can't. Go away."

Takara stood up as well and grabbed her friend's arm. "Melissa, what is wrong with you? Why're you acting like this?"

Melissa yanked her arm out of her friend's grip. "Because I want to. Go away and leave me alone, or I will do something you'll regret."

"I'll regret? I'LL REGRET?" Takara's voice rose a level. "You left another girl, three years younger than you, crying in the shop because you can't control your anger!"

"Like you know? I've seen the way you look at Megan. I can't control my anger? If looks could kill Megan would be dead one million times over!" Melissa retorted, eyes filled with fury. As Takara stared at her friend's eyes, her blood began to boil, but what was worse was that Takara saw something she never expected to see in her friend's eyes.

Rage, fury, anger, pain, sadness, confusion, they were all normal. Takara expected this after what happened with Tanya and Bastion. The sum of all this only fueled the darkest emotion a human could feel.

Hatred.

In Melissa's, in sweet, nice, loving, caring Melissa's eyes, she saw hatred.

And all of it was aimed at her.

"You don't see me going out of my way to make her feel bad though, do you?" Takara's voice had risen to a scream.

"You don't have to! I can tell you're thinking it. Don't you dare lecture me about controlling my anger Takara Silvermist O'Riley. It's only a matter of time until Zane leaves you, and then what? What'll you have? Nothing!" Melissa screamed back and stormed from the classroom, leaving a steaming Takara behind.

Takara stared after her friend. As soon as she was out of view, her anger and sadness rushed forward, clouding her eyes with tears and causing her to run from the room.

Professor Banner watched his students go and shook his head. So it really was true. You really do hurt the ones you love.

A few hours after class, Jaden found Melissa near the docks with a small duffel slung over her shoulder. "Melissa?"

Melissa didn't turn, but he could tell she was listening. "You leaving?"

"Yes."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jaden grinned, "I've got a plan to get the real Bastion back."

"Why would I wan him back?"

"Despite what you say, I know you still love him and care for him deeply." Jaden said. "I know you want him back."

Melissa sighed and turned. "What do I have to do?"

The next night, Melissa was disturbed by Bastion getting up. "Bastion?"

"I've got to duel her. Right now Melissa."

Melissa sat up and pulled on her blazer. "I'm coming too."

Bastion hurried from the dorm, Melissa close on his heels. They stopped to pick up Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Sasha, and Chazz, before hurrying through the forest, where they met Zane, Takara, and the others. Then, they made their way to the Coliseum.

Upon their arrival, the large tiger appeared with Tanya riding on it. "Any better challenges?"

"Tanya! I want a re-match!" Bastion cried upon seeing his love.

"No thanks. You're simply not strong enough. I need a real man." Tanya didn't even look at Bastion. Instead, she focused her gaze on Jaden. "You look like a real contender."

"Sweet!" Jaden said, rushing forward and activating his duel disk at the same time. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock.

Melissa sighed. "Oh boy . . ."

Jaden got up and brushed himself off. "Whoops!"

Tanya shook her head and led everyone into the arena. "Let's go!"

Jaden smirked. "If I win, you have to have a re-match with Bastion!"

"And you know what happens when I win." Tanya replied cockily.

"Duel!"

Jaden turned and nodded to the gang. They cheered (except for Chazz), but Melissa took the signal and took Bastion's hand. "C'mon Bastion, I've got something to show you."

"No! I want to watch my Tanya duel!" Bastion said stubbornly.

"But this is so cool and Tanya will really like it." Melissa lied.

"You mean, a gift?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

"It's a surprise, and the others can't know," Melissa whispered.

"Alright then." Bastion allowed himself to be led into a tunnel and through a labyrinth of stone corridors. Finally, Melissa stopped at the old rotted door.

"In here," Melissa said, turning the brass handle.

Bastion was in awe as he gazed at the weapons around the room. "She'll love this!"

Melissa moved further into the room and near to the wooden table near the back. On it were several daggers of different shapes and sizes, made of different metals and alloys. The blades gleamed in the lambent candlelight.

She picked up a sharp silver one, about ten inches long from hilt to the tip of the blade. There were intricate markings carved into the hilt. Melissa slowly turned to face Bastion, her arms limp.

**A/N: Warning! The next part is very cheesy. **

"Bastion," she whispered, "These weapons aren't the gift. I am."

"What?" he asked. The he grew angry. "Melissa, Tanya wouldn't be happy with you."

"She'd be happy with my corpse." Melissa answered.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, he slowly asked her, "What are you saying?"

"You love her yes?"

"More than I loved anyone before." Bastion nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Stop wasting my time!"

Melissa sighed again and smiled at him softly. "I'm going to slit my wrist. When I die, Tanya will not only be happy that I'm dead, but also that there's no one to steal you away from her."

"Melissa-" Bastion took a step towards her, but she lifted the dagger and her other arm. "Don't attempt to stop me Bastion. My mind's made up."

She carefully aimed, the made a quick slashing motion across her wrist. The cut was deep, and pain flashed through Melissa, causing her to hiss and drop the dagger, which was soon surrounded by a pool of blood. The blood gushed from her wound on her arm, and she collapsed within two minutes.

The shock of seeing Melissa do something that horrifying broke the hold Tanya had over him. He knelt by Melissa and gently picked her up bridal style, cradling her to him.

He ran as fast as he dared with his precious cargo and he soon made it outside. There, Bastion found Zane and the others looking worried. Sasha, Keely, and Takara screamed when they saw the mortal wound on Melissa's arm, and a cold gaze from everyone except Jaden was turned on him.

Jaden rant o his friend. "It worked!"

Everyone stared at him incredulously. Jaden backpedaled. "You see, I thought the only way to return Bastion to normal was to shock him, you know like emotionally? So Melissa agreed to do something to help me out. She mentioned a weapons room when she got lost and admitted that slitting her wrist was the best shock she had."

"Did it work?" Zane asked as he held a sobbing Takara.

"Yes," Bastion answered. "I'm sorry that it had to happen to her though."

Professor Banner took Melissa gently from Bastion. "Well, we need to get her up to the school . . . and fast. Otherwise, she may not survive!"

**Let's stop here for tonight. You know the drill! Read and review, and please don't lose interest in this story while I'm gone! I've left you a pretty nice update. Seven pages in Microsoft Word! In the next chapter:**

**Megan vs. Takara . . . Who will win?**


	15. Chapter 15

Drache: Okay, I kind of lied. Since I have nothing better to do and my parents are in Chicago, I'm gonna update again!

**Takara: Yeah! This is my duel chappie! Wahoo!**

**Drache: Yes, well . . . this time it's the real last time I'm updating before France, cause I leave on Saturday! Girls, if you want, I'll bring you back hot French guys! **

Chapter Fifteen-The Duel for Love 

Takara walked around the school, lost in thought. For a few days now, it had been awkward between the group, Melissa, and Bastion. Melissa had apologized to everyone and Bastion had to her, but no one really knew what was going to happen. Takara blew a strand of her dark hair out of her face, before sighing and heading towards her dorm. _I might as well get started on the paper for Rituals . . . _

Suddenly, she ran into someone's back and fell backwards.

"Hey! Takara!" It was Chyanne.

"What's going on?" Takara asked confusedly as she stared at the crowd of people.

Chyanne frowned unhappily. "Megan Weisenberger was talking trash about you, so Sasha challenged her to a duel. Unfortunately, Megan pulled off some good combos with magic and trap cards, and now Sasha can't summon anything higher than a level four monster!"

"What!" Takara pushed through the crowd, ignoring the whispers and glares she received. She made it to the front, just as Sasha was run through with a sword.

"I win! Go back to the dumpster you crawled out of, bitch." Megan stated cruelly, her lips turned upwards in a smirk.

Takara felt her blood begin to boil for the second time that week. "That's enough."

"Oh, what, did I hurt your wittle feewings?" Megan spoke, attempting to aggravate her.

Takara's nails dug into her skin and her eyes blazed with hatred and anger towards the preppy girl, but other than that, she gave no outward sign of feeling. She smoothly walked over to Sasha and helped her friend up from a kneeling position. "Good try Sash."

Sasha stared at her for a moment before looking down. "I failed."

"No, you tried. Don't worry Sasha. You kicked my butt more times than I care to remember. Don't be so hard on yourself, you were just unprepared is all." Takara comforted her friend.

Sasha smiled a tiny smile. "Thanks Kara."

"Well isn't that sweet." Came the high pitched piercing voice.

Takara angrily whirled around, stalked over to the smirking girl, and slapped her as hard as she could in the face. "Don't you ever talk to my girl that way again. Talk about me, I don't care. You're just a selfish brat who expects to get her way every time. Well, guess what. Life doesn't work like that. It chews up and spits out people like you."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Why are YOU lecturing me?"

"Cause I can. And also cause I'm pissed that you even thought you could talk trash about me and get away with it."

"So?"

Takara sighed and massaged her temples. "Come on Sasha, this is a waist of my time."

"Takara!"

Takara spun around to see Sasha struggling against at least seven preps, all part of Megan's gang.

"Not so fast. You'll duel me, and if I win, you break Zane's heart and I get Zane." Megan announced.

"Fine. If I win, you jump off a cliff," Takara said, her eyes going to black and her voice becoming deeper. "and die."

"Why would I do that?" Megan asked.

"Because I won't duel you. It's only a matter of time before Sasha kicks those girl's sorry butts. You don't have anything to barter with little girl."

"Little?" Megan shrieked. "Little? At least I actually look like a girl!"

Takara just smiled, which looked positively creepy with her black eyes starring at Megan. Takara hadn't blinked in the last five minutes. "There's nothing wrong with the way I look. This is how nature intended me to be. A strong duelist. Nature apparently intended you to be a slut."

Megan scowled. "Enough talk. Let's duel!"

Takara merely held up her disk and activated it. Her voice still deep, she remarked. "I'll go first."

She drew her card and stared at it for a moment, before laying three cards face down and placing a monster in defense mode.

Megan laughed. "That's the best you can do?"

She drew her own card. "I play two cards face down and activate my Type Zero Magic Crusher!"

A large machine appeared on the field. "For each Spell Card I discard from my hand, you lose five hundred life points. I discard one."

The machine began to puff as the green card disappeared into its mouth. There was a lot of grinding sounds before an energy blast appeared and hit Takara right in the gut.

"And since this wonderful Trap Card is continuos, I can do it again and again! However, there is the small matter of your face down monster, so I summon the Armored Lizard (1500/1200) in attack mode!"

A lizard in battle armor appeared in front of Megan. It stood ready to attack.

Before Megan could say another word, Takara spoke. "It's just like you to have something slimy in your deck. I play my Trap Hole. Anytime you summon a monster with more than one thousand life points, it is destroyed."

Megan gritted her teeth in irritation before saying, "A minor setback. I end my turn."

Takara drew another card. Then, she smiled. "I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Wolf (1500/1000) to summon my Patrician of Darkness (2000/1400) in attack mode!"

A vampire zombie like creature materialized onto the field.

"Attack that thing across the field."

It obeyed and flew at Megan, who screamed and tried to block, but it was like blocking a semi with a toothpick.

WHAM!

She flew a few feet away and landed on her back. She sat up and then stood up, dusting herself off. "Are you quite finished?"

Takara nodded.

Megan picked up her next card. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Takara chuckled. "That's all?"

Megan's face twisted into a hideous look. She nodded stiffly.

"Pity."

Takara took the card off the top of her deck with flourish. She gazed lovingly at it, then placed it in her hand tenderly. "Alright, I summon one monster in defense mode and attack your face-down monster!"

The Patrician of Darkness leaped onto the card and stabbed it with sharp claws. A Giant Rat appeared and then vanished.

"Not so fast. I activate Michizure! Bye-bye Patrician of Darkness."

Her Patrician of Darkness vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Megan grinned. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Because you destroyed my Giant Rat, I can now Special summon any Earth monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck. So, I pick

Takara frowned, but shrugged. "I end my turn."

The duel went on like this for a while. Takara attacked, Megan retaliated, but it was clear who had the power, who held the whip. Or it was until . . .

"I activate my ritual card, Black Luster Ritual!"

_Oh. Fudge monkeys._

Meanwhile, the guys (including Bastion) and Keely had just finished up Advanced Cyber Monsters. They were heading towards the beach when a young Obelisk girl ran up to them, panting. "Can we help you?" Keely asked.

(Keely's POV)

I watched the girl in amazement. Her amber copper colored hair was held up in a blue bandana.

The girl swallowed and spoke with difficulty. "I'm . . . Chyanne . . . Takara . . . needs help . . ."

I watched as Zane picked the girl up by the collar. "Where is she?"

"Zane!" I cried reproachfully. I tugged his hands off the girl and she dropped to the ground. "Sorry about that. What were you saying before you were almost choked to death by a homicidal boyfriend?"

Chyanne stared at me for a long time. "Your Keely, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Chazz muttered. I glared and kicked him in the knee, then pouted when he just looked at me with a look that said _Grow up_.

"Well, anyway . . ." Chyanne proceeded to tell us the whole story. When she finished, Zane ran off to find Takara. I watched him go. Wow, he runs really fast when he wants to . . .

I turned my attention back to the girl who was watching Zane run. "Wow, he's pretty fast."

I put on a cat like face. "That's because he LOVES her. I mean like I-love-you-so-much-I'll-never-ever-stop-kissing-you love."

"Lucky."

"I guess. Takara did a good job of hiding it."

"Huh. Wanna follow him?"

"Sure." I helped the girl up and lead her to the place where Takara was dueling. What I saw made me a little freaked out. It was Takara's turn, she had no monsters on the field, and no spells or traps. She was down by one hundred life points. Megan had 2000, and had a Black Luster Soldier on the field in attack mode.

"Come on Takara!" I yelled stamping my foot.

She gazed at me for a minute and I shook my head sadly. Her eyes had gone pitch black. When she lost control of her emotions, her eyes turned black and she often wouldn't calm down for a long time. "Megan must have really ticked her off."

Chyanne looked at me, puzzled, but soon her attention was drawn back to the duel. I tried to focus on the duel as well, but I soon saw a butterfly flying by and I ran off to chase it.

(Takara's POV)

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Keely ran off to chase a pretty blue butterfly. _That fool . . . _ _Huh? Keely's a little odd sometimes, but she's no fool . . . _ _That's what you think._ _Why am I talking to myself?_ _Because I'm in control and I'm about to show this thing across from me why no one messes with me or my boyfriend or my sisters/friends._ _. . . rrrrrrriiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhtttttttt . . . . _ I shook myself out of my stupor and focused on the duel. Let's see . . . In my hand, I had the Dark Magician Zane had given me, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a magic card called Tribute to the Doomed, and a spell called Axe of Despair. I bit my lip in thought. I also had the Pot of Greed Magic Card. "I play my Pot of Greed to let me draw two more cards!" I did so. Then, I looked at my cards and almost gasped. There, in a black cloak with one hand held up in a threatening manor, was The Invader of Darkness. The last time I played this card, I had gone insane with the power I felt flowing off of him. The card still radiated that power, and my hand trembled slightly from it. Suddenly, a dark silky seductive voice pulled me in. **Put me on the field . . . put me on the field . . . **

Yes, play this card, I thought dazedly. I played the magic card from my hand that destroyed her Soldier and discarded my beloved Red Eyes. In the back of my mind, I could have sworn I heard the Red Eyes call out to me as I discarded it, but then, I felt wonderful, like I was floating on air, like I could do anything. The dark voice covered my mind again, and I obeyed gladly.

"I use the effect of my Darkness Descending!" **(I made this card up. I needed a way to pull him onto the field. So yes, I made this card up.) **"With its magic, I can summon my Invader of Darkness!"

He appeared before me, and once again, power washed over me. I let it wash over me as he took control of me. **You were wise little one. Now I can finish this!**

I watched from a corner of my mind as he spoke with my voice. "You pathetic fool. Did you honestly think you'd get away with what you did? I activate the spell Axe of Despair and play it on my Darkness!"

A giant axe appeared and increased his attack points by one thousand (3900/ 2500).

I saw Keely come up and gape at the duel. Her jaw quickly shut and she raced over to a familiar someone . . . Zane . . . _Oh god, Zane . . ._ The Invader of Darkness looked over and examined him mentally. **This is your chosen mate? The one she wishes to steal?** _Um, he's my boyfriend, not my mate, but yeah, that's the gist of it. _ He let go of me suddenly, although his power remained as he spoke to Megan in his own voice. **Foolish mortal! You dare to steal my Guardian's mate? For that, you will burn in the dark pits forever!** To say Megan was scared was an understatement. Everyone was freaked because a card had somehow come to life, magically. However, those thoughts disappeared when strong arms wrapped around me from behind. A soft voice whispered in my ear, "Takara, stop the duel and let's go back t the dorms." I was undecidedly confused. "But-" "Please." Zane was begging. Zane never begged, especially not me. "Alright." I pulled myself out of his embrace and called over, "I surrender! You win!" Every gazed at me, mouths open. "Great way to catch flies peoples." My monster gazed at me, puzzled. **Why?** "Because . . ." I said softly, "He asked me to." The Invader of Darkness nodded, then patted my head and vanished. When Megan realized the danger was over and my words registered, she jumped up and down. "You lost! I won! Zane is mine!" "No, he isn't," I said coldly, my voice becoming dangerously like my monster's. "You agreed to the terms of this duel!" Megan shouted angrily. "I agreed. He didn't." I said shortly. A warm hand fell on my shoulder and I turned and buried my face into Zane's chest. "Can you forgive me?" I asked, my voice muffled. I felt his arms encircle my waist and then his head resting on mine. "Of course." I sighed in contentment, then the two of us walked off, ignoring Keely's and Chyanne's awes and Megan's screaming. **Okay, a total of eight full pages and a little over the ninth in word. Hope you enjoyed! The whole monster thing will be explained later and once again, I made the spell card Darkness Descending up. So I own that. Yeah . . . See ya'll when I get back from France! ** **Love, Drachegirl14**


	16. Chapter 16

Drache: Gah! Sorry it took me so long to update my reviewers. My trip to France was really cool . . . I had tons of fun . . .

**Melissa: And you left us behind!**

**Drache: (rolls eyes) I left you with not only the Yu-gi-oh! GX guys, but also the Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, X-men, Yu-gi-oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha guys. I don't see the problem.**

**Sasha: Melissa and Sasha were red most of the time . . . You know, with their crushes on-**

**Takara: Okay, I think it's time to move onto the chapter. Drache owns me, Sasha, and Melissa. She doesn't own anything else. Also, this is he chapter where we say good-bye to Keely. MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftBasket (who is "Keely") is away and without her, there is no Keely . . . and she won't be back for the rest of the summer.**

Chapter Sixteen "What the heck was that?" Sasha demanded, as soon as they were back safely in Takara's dorm room. 

"I . . .don't know." Takara admitted. She gazed out the open window at the fading sunlight. The sky was awash in a different multitude of colors, from the pink and orange nearest the sun to the dark blue covering the back of the sky. "I . . . felt it wash over me, and I didn't fight it."

Sasha's lips tightened at this and she glared at her best friend. "Why?"

"I . . ." Truth be told, Takara didn't know herself.

Melissa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's enough Sasha."

"But Melissa-"

"Enough." Melissa repeated firmly. Her quite conviction seemed to do the trick, as Sasha was quiet, but still gazing at Takara with anger.

"I think it had something to do with the Shadow Realm," Takara said, "But I'm not sure."

"That explains it," Alexis said. "You must be close with your deck."

Takara nodded. "When I was younger, before I met these three at ADA, I was alone most of the time, so I'd sit with my deck and talk to my monsters."

"The Shadow Realm simply took it one step further." Alexis explained. "It took the bond your monsters felt with you and warped it into something else entirely."

Takara put her head in her hands and flopped onto the bed. "Great."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Seeing no one move to get it, Melissa rose from her chair and walked to the door. It opened, revealing Keely. But this wasn't the Kelly they knew.

The Keely they knew would never have tears running down her face. Melissa, with that wonderful empathy of hers, let Keely in, shut the door, and held her friend in a comforting embrace. "What is it Keely?"

It took an hour and a half to calm the girl down. When she did finally calm down, she sat hiccuping on the bed, next to Takara, who was holding a box of tissues. "M-my p-parents are m-making me g-go back t-to he S-States for the rest o-of the s-school y-year. They're sending me to a riding camp i-in V-Virginia."

"What?" Sasha asked, completely dumbfounded.

Keely blew her nose, then continued. "They don't want me in Japan anymore. They say they're too worried about me."

"Oh Keels," Takara said softly.

Sasha took her friend's hand and squeezed it. "C'mon Keels, don't cry. It's not for forever."

Takara shot her friend a dirty look. "Great thing to tell her Sasha."

Sasha sent back a dark glare of her own. "Like you care."

"Enough!"

Everyone stared at the girl in the middle of the room. No one had ever seen Melissa angry before. It was night now, and the cool air stirred and blew through the open window. Melissa's hair flew gently with the wind, creating a sort of halo around the girl's face. Her normally warm stone gray eyes were filled with a bright fire that had most puzzled. What happened to their shy friend?

"This is not the time for petty squabbles. Keely, when are you leaving?"

"T-tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll be there to see you off."

The next evening, at the docks, her group of friends and their teachers had gathered to say good-bye to the girl that had become their friend.

Keely sniffed, trying to stop the tears running down her face, as she hugged Sasha, Melissa, and Takara tightly. "Good-bye girls . . . don't forget to write to me . . . and good luck with the thing."

Thew girls nodded and Melissa burst into tears. She ran back to Bastion and he held her tightly. Sasha bottled her own tears away, but Takara could tell all she really wanted to do was bawl like a baby. Takara didn't try to hide the tears that slowly slipped down from her dark, sad brown eyes as she watched her friend board the ship and leave the island.

She stared until the boat was almost out of sight, then whispered, "Good bye my friend."

(Slifer dorms)

There was a knock on his door and Chazz grumbled under his breath as he went to answer it. He opened it and found himself starring at Sasha, who was looking mighty uncomfortable. "Sasha?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah." He stood aside and let her pass.

She looked at the ground as she walked in. Sasha heard the door close and had to fight the urge to run away.

"So, any particular reason why you're here?" Chazz asked his girlfriend. As far as he could tell, she was nervous.

"I've been thinking . . ."

"Never a good sign," He muttered dryly.

She took no notice of his attempt to cheer her up. "I don't think I want to leave."

His eyebrow shot up. This had come flying out of left field. "Why not?"

"I'd . . .I'd be leaving so many things and friends . . ." Sasha murmured, not looking up at him.

The proverbial light bulb went on in his head. "You'd be leaving me." He'd never though of that before, and as he did now, a great sort of aching filled him.

"Yes," she said, still starring at the ground. She felt surprised when her lips were suddenly covered by his in the gentlest kiss she'd ever experienced with him.

He broke apart slight and spoke, "Don't worry."

They both curled up on the bed, with him behind her, and fell asleep.

(Ra dorms)

Melissa had been way to quiet, even by his standards. "Lissa?"

Melissa started, then smiled at Bastion. It was a distracted smile. "Sorry Bastion, I'm just thinking."

"About?" He abandoned his computer in favor of sitting behind her, which allowed her the simple pleasure of leaning back against him.

"I don't wanna go back to America. I'd leave you behind." Melissa said softly.

Bastion smiled and said tenderly, "As long as you love me, you will never leave me behind."

The two remained like that for a while, just enjoying the silence and each other's quiet company.

(Obelisk dorms)

Takara rested her head on Zane's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know."

"Do I have to?"

"You know the answer to that question."

He felt her smile humorlessly against his chest. "Yeah I guess I do . . . Zane?"

"Hm?"

He saw her eyes close with fatigue. "Promise me . . . You'll never stop loving me . . ."

Her eyes dropped closed then, and her breathing evened out. HE watched her for some time, before murmuring, "I promise." Then, his own eyes closed, and he followed her into the Lands of Sleep.

**Yes I know, short chappie, but I've got writer's block and Keely's not here anymore, so I've got nothing. Read and review (and send in ideas)!**


	17. Chapter 17

Drache: . . . Sorry about the lack of updates. I have been having a difficult time getting back into the swing of things. Here's a chappie for you! It's gonna be a Christmas one, then back to the serious of the Shadow Riders, kay?

**Takara: (slyly) So Sasha, Lissa, I heard you went to a crossover tournament last night.**

**Sasha: (just a slyly) Yeah, Kara, you missed it. Cloud and Vincent were there . . . **

**Takara: (blushes furiously) Who told you I had a crush on them? **

**Sasha: You just did. **

**Drache: Okay, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen (Wow! Chappie 17 already!)**

Over the next few weeks, everything returned to normal. Temperatures began to drop to below zero, and everyone was breaking out the pants and jackets. One morning, Sasha awoke to find the entire island had been blanketed in a thick layer of snow. That wasn't the only thing that happened, though.

Exams picked up again, and everyone was tense. The three girls (plus Chyanne) had locked themselves away in their rooms. However, everyone was looking foreword to the Christmas break, just after exams.

Finally, they arrived. Takara and Sasha were as cool as could be, but Melissa was a nervous wreck. She was trembling like a leaf in the breeze, and she was so jumpy, completely losing focus. Sasha took her aside and calmed her down, before heading to the first exam, Fusion.

"Oh jeez," Takara breathed. "I thought it would be harder."

"Yeah, it was pretty easy!" Melissa said.

"See, Lissa, you had nothing to worry about." Sasha teased.

"Yeah . . ."

The next day, results were in. Takara had finished second in the school, (behind Zane, she lost by a point), Melissa 30th and Sasha 52nd.

"Wow," Takara said. "Not bad."

Sasha snorted. "For you. You were always the best exam taker here."

Takara rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not that good."

The girls spent the rest of the day decorating their rooms to reflect the Christmas spirit. They hung up paper snowflakes and window clings with snowmen and other Christmas-y stuff. Afterwards, they hurried through the chilly air to Miss Fontaine's office.

"Hello girls! What can I do for you?" Miss Fontaine asked cheerfully.

The girls explained their plan. Miss Fontaine thought for a second before nodding. "It's unusual, but I think they may like it!"

"Yes!" The girls hurried off to find Chancellor Shepard.

They knocked politely, noting the slight scuffling sounds inside and a breathy "Come in!"

The three hurried inside, only to find Dorothy and Shepard looking slightly guilty. "Yes?"

"Umm . . . We wanna know if we can borrow a tree saw . . . If you have one . . ." Takara was trying as hard as she could to stifle her giggles.

"Yeah . . . We wanna cut down a Christmas tree and put it in the ball room!" Melissa said excitedly.

"We'll decorate it, and take care of it! And we'll use garland and lights and ornaments that we can make and-" Melissa went off, listing the things they could do excitedly.

"Alright Melissa, let him breathe!" Sasha laughed.

"Well, girls, I don't know . . ." Chancellor Shepard looked doubtful.

"PLEASE!" Melissa begged, putting on her puppy dog pout.

Dorothy laughed. "We have some lights and garland in the shop. You could use that. And I know we have a tree saw somewhere around here."

"THANK YOU!" Melissa squealed. She hugged Dorothy, then Takara, then Sasha, then Chancellor Shepard. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthnkyouthankyouthankyou!"

Takara sighed. "I told her not to have that jelly filled doughnut this morning."

A few minutes later, the girls, shivering in their snowsuits and carrying a saw and three large sleds, trudged through the wintry air to find their tree. It took about an hour of searching, but they found one that wasn't too big and had lots of well needled branches. And on the upside, the needles were soft.

They felled the tree, then pushed it onto the sleds. Next, they pulled the sleds through the snow to the Obelisk Blue dorms. It wasn't difficult to get the tree through the halls, considering the only ones in the dorm besides themselves were Chyanne, a newer Obelisk they didn't know, Alexis, and Miss Fontaine. The boys had stayed, but Melissa had spied them having a snowball fight in front of the Slifer dorms. They pushed the tree into the ballroom, then shut the doors and window shades. Next, Takara turned on the lights and began to play Charlie Brown Christmas music.

The three girls set to work. Miss Fontaine had been kind enough to provide an old tree stand, and Sasha and Takara put the tree in it, while Melissa got some water. After Melissa put water into the tree, she made sure to put the watering can nearby. Sasha grabbed a ladder and went to work on the lights, starting at thew bottom and working up. The tree blazed with tiny white lights when she was done. Next, the three girls hung handmade ornaments from the branches. Most were paper, but there were some that were glass duel monsters that Sasha had found in an old box in the storage room in the shop. They twinkled as they hung in front or behind the lights. Finally, Melissa put the garland on, and Takara put a Wing Weaver on the top. (A/N: Instead of an angel, cause Wing Weaver's a six-winged fairy that looked like an angel.)

The girls surveyed their handy work. "Not bad," Sasha said.

Melissa grinned and held up a flyer. It told of a Secret Santa drawing, and invited everyone to join. The three girls ran off copies, then put them up around campus. By the time they were done, it was a little before nine, and there was very little light left in the day.

Sasha yawned. "Night girls."

The other two echoed the good-bye, and they separated to go to their separate dorms.

**Yes, yes, another short chappie, but I'll get the next one out faster** **if you review! I promise! **


	18. Chapter 18

Drachgirl14: Okay guys, here's another update for you. Plenty of fluff in this chapter for you!

Chapter Eighteen-Christmas Eve 

It was the final minutes of the last class before break. Everyone was just lounging or talking with each other about Christmas plans. Professor Bannor smiled at Melissa and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So, Melissa, I hear you were a helping hand in the Secret Santa thing this year?"

Melissa blushed a violent shade of red and nodded. "Um, yes sir, I was . . . ."

"What's a Secret Santa?" Jaden asked interestedly. The entire class gazed at Melissa, and Sasha decided to save her friend.

"It's an English tradition in some places. If you're a guy, you pick a girl's name randomly, and then you have to give that girl a gift. Unfortunately, you can't tell the person who gave them that gift." Sasha said shortly.

"Oh . . . Explain it again?" Jaden asked sheepishly.

"My god Jaden, even I could understand her this time." Chazz said.

"So? It was confusing!" Jaden protested.

"Leave him alone, it's almost Christmas!" Sasha snapped suddenly.

"Oh, Chazz, you're girlfriend's gotta defend you now?" Jaden joked.

Sasha was beyond enraged. "At least his is in the same year as he is."

"Hey!" Alexis said.

"Sasha, be nice," Melissa scolded.

Sasha stood up and stomped out right as the bell rang. "Make me."

Takara stared after her friend. What was going on?

Outside the school, Sasha leaned against the wall. It was chilly, and snow covered the ground in a soft white blanket. She didn't notice that though. She was trying to stop the world from spinning. Her vision blackened around the edges and she closed her eyes tightly to fight off another wave of nausea. These attacks had been coming more and more frequently. She was pretty sure why. Because she was normally more attuned to her sixth sense than most people, it was being attacked by the Shadow Realm. It was making her quite irritable.

She took a deep breath and the world stopped spinning as the crisp winter air filled her lungs. She needed to find Alexis and apologize. So, she walked around, and finally spotted them drawing names for the Secret Santa.

"Alexis!" Sasha called. "I'm sorry about class earlier today."

"That's alright," Alexis said cheerfully. "Come one, pick a Secret Santa name!"

Sasha grinned and plunged her hand into the hat. She drew out a slip of paper and read it, frowning.

Zane 

Takara giggled as she read over Sasha's shoulder. She showed Sasha her paper.

Chazz 

Sasha laughed, then the other girls did as well. The guys shrugged it off, and excused themselves to go find gifts for their person. Chyanne waved. "Don't forget the dance this evenin!"

The girls went to the dock and boarded a boat back to shore. Then, they split through the harbor town, finding various shops decorated in the holiday spirit.

Melissa entered shop after shop, ending with a few packages, and trying to find the perfect gift for her person for Secret Santa. After a minute, she found what she was looking for. A statue of Flame Wingman, decorated perfectly down to the smallest detail, stood proudly in a nearby store window. She entered the shop and stared at the statue. Then, she glanced at the price tag and groaned. She'd have almost no money left after this purchase. She'd have to tell her parents later.

She bought it and had it wrapped, then left to meet in the center of the town, where a large tree was decorated. Snow had begun to fall as she trudged through the cheery streets. Melissa finally spotted their group, lounging near the base of a tree, each holding an armful of packages. "Guys!"

She hurried over and smiled, then shivered. "Brrrr! It's cold."

Takara laughed gaily. "It's wonderful! I love it." Her dark eyelashes were covered in tiny snowflakes.

"C'mon, Snowgirl, let's go back," Alexis said.

They left the town and went back to the island, running into the warmth of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorms. They barely had time to get themselves warmed up, before it was time to get ready for the dance.

Melissa wore a shimmery gray strapless dress, Alexis wore a beautiful blue silk gown, Takara wore a pretty red dress, Sasha wore a deep emerald green dress, and Chyanne wore a copper colored dress. The five girls walked down to the ballroom, where they met the guys. They headed in to be awed by the wreathes, paper snowflakes, ice sculptures, and other Christmas decorations. Soft Christmas songs were already being played, and the few students that had stayed for holidays, along with the teachers were dancing or talking quietly.

"It's beautiful!" Melissa whispered.

"Yeah," Takara said.

The gang danced the night away, and talked with the other students. The highlight was when Chazz and Sasha were under the mistletoe that Takara had hung secretly. Sasha blushed for the first time in her life, as Chazz held her close and kissed her.

"Awww . . . . ." Takara leaned her head against Zane's chest. "That's so sweet."

"Yes," Zane placed a kiss on her head. "Love often is."

Takara blushed, but then relaxed. She smiled and hugged him, then kissed him. "Night Zane," Takara whispered.

"Night." He replied.

Takara said her goodnights, then walked away after glancing under the tree, which was overflowing with presents. A small smile on her lips, she walked up the stairs, waiting excitedly for morning to come, and with it, Christmas.

**Okay, I know, it was outrageously short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Read and review please . . . . **


	19. Chapter 19

Drache: Oh My God, you guys I'm so sorry! I blame Band Camp! And high school! And my seventh grade English teacher!

Chapter 19-Christmas 

Takara awoke suddenly and stared at the clock. It read 7:00 exactly, and she wondered who on Earth would be up at this time. Then she heard loud rapid foots steps run by her door and someone shouting, "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!"

Melissa.

Takara yawned, then climbed out from the cocoon of warm sheets to put on a silk dark blue robe. She didn't bother to brush her hair, but headed down stairs after the excited yelling and running footsteps.

When she arrived at the large room, she found dozens of people and a fire already lit. The room was incredibly cheery, with holly and garland strung from a few windows and between columns. The Christmas tree stood in the corner, shining with tiny crystal lights and ornaments.

She yawned and spoke, "Merry Christmas!"

"TAKARA!" Melissa glomped her friend in a tight hug. "You're up! Good! Now we can do Secret Santa!"

"Lissa, must you yell?" Takara asked, stifling another yawn.

"I'm so excited!" Melissa's gray eyes shone with a warmth and childlike wonder and excitement.

"Alright." Takara said. "Everyone! Listen up!"

There was more chatter through the room, and Takara's voice fell away. Sasha, in her own red silk robe, noticed her friend's plight. She stood and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone went silent.

"Thanks, Sasha." Takara said. She went over to the fireplace and picked up a large bag full of presents. "The Secret Santa resents are in here. When I call your name, please step forward and I'll give you the present. We'll watch you open it, and then continue."

Takara reached a hand in the bag and dug around for a second, then pulled out a medium box with bright yellow wrapping and pictures of Baby Dragon on it. "Syrus!"

Syrus stepped forward. Takara noted that most of the people were wearing jeans and long shirts. She handed him the present and everyone watched as he opened it to reveal . . . a black t-shirt with Steam Gyroid on it. Underneath, in writing made from the steam, it said, "When the going gets tough, I get going."

"Cool!" Syrus said. "Who was my Secret Santa?"

Alexis raised her hand.

"Thanks Lex!" Syrus said happily.

"No prob Syrus." Alexis said back.

Takara once again opened the sack. "Hmmm . . . . . Sasha!"

Sasha took the package and tore into the deep green paper. Her eyes widened as she stared at the laptop. "Holy cow! It's beautiful!"

Bastion nodded. "I hope you like it."

"Wow! This has thirteen gigabyte space, a large RAM drive, ad a CD ROM drive!" Melissa exclaimed. "This must've been expensive Bastion!"

"It wasn't too bad, and I merely needed to repair it," Bastion said. "It was my old one. Father sent me a new one yesterday."

"Thanks Bastion!" Sasha said, examining it.

"Alright, moving right along . . ." Takara pulled out a heavy package. "Whoa! This thing's heavy. It's for you Jaden."

He eagerly ripped open the red wrapping paper. His eyes shot out of his head when he saw the Flame Wingman statue. "Oh my god! It's perfect!"

"I thought so." Melissa said quietly.

"Wow! Thanks Melissa!" He at once began to thank the shy girl quite a bit.

"It wasn't any trouble Jaden, honest . . ." Melissa's face was a soft shade of pink.

"Okay, Jay, let Lissa relax . . . Or not. Melissa! You're gift!" Takara laughed.

Melissa took her time, opening the wrapping paper with Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. Her eyes became little hearts as she gazed at the twenty packs of booster cards in her lap. "Wow . . .."

"Your welcome," Zane chuckled.

Melissa let out a noise that was a cross between a squeal of joy and talking.

"Pardon?" Zane asked.

"Oh, that's the noise she makes when she's speechless with card joy." Takara said. "Huh . . . I'm next!"

Takara grinned when she saw the pretty dress. She stood and held it up to herself. It was a Chinese style dress, made with black silk and with an embroidered golden pegasus on it. It had a slit that ran up to mid thigh.

Alexis whistled when she saw it. "Dang girl, that looks nice on you!"

"It's beautiful!" Takara exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Thought so." Chyanne said. "I made that back in the states. My family owns a small silk shop, and my mother's an expert seamstress."

"Thanks Anne!" Takara was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay dokey . . . Zane!"

He opened the deep blue package to see a beautiful drawing of his Cyber End Dragon, looking lovingly down on Takara's Dark Magician Girl.

"It's incredible." He said.

"I've got a thing for drawing, and that just came to me." said Sasha calmly.

"Thank you Sasha." Zane said.

The rest of the morning flew by, and by dusk, Takara had managed to keep track of what everyone had gotten.

She made the final note on her list and gazed at it, checking it over.

Me- dress, Dark Magician of Black Chaos, sugar cubes, card from Sarah

Melissa- booster packs, statue of Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, peppermints, new journal

Sasha- piccolo, pretty diamond ring, laptop, horse cookies

Alexis- booster packs, tickets to see Etoile Cyber on Ice (with and from Jaden), dinner date, patchwork quilt

Jaden- statue of Flame Wingman, booster packs, dinner with Alexis, Etoile Cyber on Ice tickets

Syrus- t-shirt, deck addition and a mysterious gift from Zane (currently unknown)

Zane- drawing, pictures of me and him in a scrapbook, card from me to him (not telling)

Chazz- drawing from Sasha, booster packs, Ipod

Bastion- new upgrades for computer, puzzle book, new scientific calculator college level

Chumley- lots of gift certificates for food

Chyanne- sewing kit, card from parents

Also, Melissa, Sasha, and Takara had cried when they'd gotten a Christmas card from Keely in the states.

Takara nodded. "Alright . . ." She'd cleaned up and now headed up to her room. The lights were off as she entered, and she frowned, but shrugged and went to turn on the light. She gasped suddenly. Candles were lit on a table for two, and the entire room was awashed in soft light.

"Oh . . ." Her eyes were soft, even as she turned to face Zane, who'd come up behind her looking calm as usual, but since she could read him, nervous. "It's beautiful . . ."

He hugged her tightly, and rested his head on top of hers. "Dinner with the most beautiful girl on the planet . . ."

"Zane . . ."

((With Chazz and Sasha))

Sasha yawned and snuggled closer to Chazz as they watched X-men 2. Chazz grinned at her. "Tired?"

"No," Sasha said, yawning.

He clicked off the TV and picked her up bridal style. "Chazz!"

He carried her to the bed and placed her down softly. He crawled next to her and brought the blankets over both of them. "Shh . . . Just go to sleep . . ."

Her eyes closed and soon her breathing evened out. She slept curled up next to him, with her head on his chest. He watched her for a while, simply allowing himself to be happy near her.

((With Bastion and Melissa))

The soft music played throughout the room, even as Bastion and Melissa danced. With a final twirl, the song ended, and everything became silent.

"Oh, Bastion . . . That was wonderful!" Melissa said softly.

Bastion picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the back. "It was my pleasure Melissa."

"Bastion . . ." Melissa blushed. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to Melissa. My love takes many forms . . ." Bastion told her honestly.

She rested her head on his chest, hugging him and enfolding herself in the strength of his arms. "I love you so very much . . ."

"I love you as well . . ."

**Yeah, so . . . . Read and Review! Updates will be scarce cause I start school soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Drache: I. Am. The. Most. Terrible. Authoress. Ever. I let you guys down! Here are my two excuses:

I've been so busy with band and other things (my first boyfriend . . .) that I've hardly been able to find time to update.

2) I've had writer's block and I re-wrote this chappie about ten times over.

**Jaden: (pokes Drache) You'd better get to it, the second season is already on Cartoon Network!**

**Drache: Jaden! (hugs Jaden) My good buddy Jaden, be nice and do the disclaimer for me? **

**Jaden: Uh . . . . No?**

**Drache: (pulls out flamethrower, on side reads 'For Kids 2 and up') Please?**

**Jaden: Drachegirl14 does not own Yu-gi-oh! GX and is not making any money off of this story. She owns Melissa, Takara, and Sasha. She does not own the Cloud song, or Final Fantasy Seven. She also does not own Keely.**

**Drache: Of special note, this chapter is dedicated to Keely and her cousin Becca, cause Becca helped to return our beloved friend back to us, and cause Keely's back.**

Chapter 20 

Sasha gazed over the beach from her shady spot underneath a large oak tree. The sun was setting, causing a myriad of colors to be painted across the sky. Her back rested against the bark and her green eyes seemed to be unfocused and had a glazed look to them. In truth, her mind wasn't there at all. She was focused on the looming feeling of foreboding that had appeared just after Christmas and was now hanging around, and had been for the past three months.

Her musings turned to her friends and herself. Jaden and Alexis were going strong, went out to have picnics whenever nice weather occurred. Zane and Takara were inseparable. They spent any free time (including class time) together, talking quietly. Melissa was as shy as ever, but she could speak without stuttering now. She and Bastion were so cute that Sasha could barely stand being alone with them for two minutes without wanting to hurl. Chyanne had managed to create a new dress for herself by using some fabric from the shop she'd gotten from Dorothy. Keely was still being her crazy self, even in Virginia (according to the e-mail she'd gotten, that is). And as for herself? Sasha had grown about two inches, and her hair was now the length of her shoulders. She needed to trim it when she got back.

She sighed and immersed herself in the foreboding feeling again. She knew sooner or later, the Shadow Riders would come back. Sasha didn't know who they'd go after, but it would either be Alexis or Chazz, most likely.

A rustle brought her out of her thoughts and she found herself starring at a Cloud marionette, from Final Fantasy Seven, in front of her. The puppet began to dance and swing, waving its sword around.

_My name is Cloud  
I have a sword  
I fight cactaurs  
Because I'm bored_

_I like to ride  
On chocobos  
It's better than  
Having afros_

_And when I walk  
Into an inn  
Fifteen seconds  
It's day again_

_And I will use  
My phoenix down  
So when I die  
I will not frown_

_Because I am Cloud  
My hair defies all gravity  
And I can't have too many po'shuns  
Or else I might get cavities_

_If I can't slice you  
Than that's okay  
I'll use my magic  
Anyway_

_And I will defeat  
That Sephiroth  
Because he's not  
David Lee Roth_

Sasha stared at the ridiculous thing, before bursting out into laughter. Takara jumped down from a tree and Melissa emerged from a bush and the three friends fell back onto the grass, cracking up and laughing their heads off.

"You looked so down," Melissa said after they'd calmed down, "And I remembered how you guys used to play FF7 role-plays and you loved to be Cloud, and Takara had that Cloud puppet from a while back, so . . ."

"Thanks guys," Sasha said warmly.

"Awwww! I wanted to sing the Cloud song guys!"

The three girls turned sharply towards the new voice, one they knew well. "KEELY!"

They all jumped and hugged the newly blue streaked American girl. Keely laughed, "Alright guys, you all weigh about a bazillion pounds, so could you get off me?"

She received three mock glares and a few half-hearted slaps for her trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked, for a moment forgetting the dark forewarning feeling.

"Yeah, we thought we'd never see ya again!" Takara chimed in.

"I managed to convince my parents to let me come back, away from that awful boarding school." Keely made a face. "They were so snobby there, and the Headmistress . . . ugh, don't even get me started."

Melissa smiled. "We're just glad you're back Keels."

"Yeah, me too," Keely said. She walked over to the tree and picked up the Cloud puppet. "So, any reason why Kara and Lissa were using Spikes here to cheer ya up Sash?"

The friends sat under the tree and Sasha began to explain.

That was how the group and a strange man found them. "Guys!" Jaden said, waving his arms. "Gu-OFH!"

He had tripped and slid, landing at Melissa's feet. Keely laughed hard. "Good to know Jaden isn't any different."

"He tripped while going to fight the second rider too." Melissa laughed at the memory.

"Keely!" Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy crowded around the girl, all talking at once.

"Hey! I just got back! Can we please step away? I'm getting claustrophobic!" Keely chuckled.

"Good to see you." Zane said, smiling slightly.

"You too, homicidal boyfriend guy." Keely replied evenly, which sent Takara into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who are they?" the odd man cried.

"Chill out man, these are our friends." Jaden said, getting up.

"Keely, nice to see you again," Professor Banner and Bastion said.

"Yup! I'm here to stay." Keely said proudly.

"Oh great, another sugar high spazz." Chazz muttered underneath his breath.

Sasha elbowed him. "Be nice!"

"Do I have to?"

Sasha met his eyes and growled.

"Okay, okay . . ."

"Come now children, dinner's ready." Professor Bannor said.

They all left, but later that night . . .

Sasha heard loud accusations, and then . . . the noises of a duel. She quickly stood and dressed, noting Syrus's, Jaden's, and Chumley's empty and untouched beds.

She opened the door quietly and gazed out at the duel unfurling beneath her. It appeared that the odd detective man was a shadow rider! Her frown deepened. That explained the weird feeling she'd gotten from him.

As she watched the duel unfold, something began to happen to her. Whenever she looked at Chazz, she got a warm feeling in her stomach, then it trickled down her body, to the apex between her thighs.

_What is going on?_

Before the duel ended, she slipped into Chazz's room, trying to shield herself from whatever was happening to her. She heard the sounds end, then the group talking. She hid and the door creaked open and Chazz stepped in, before closing the door silently behind him.

Sasha didn't know what t do, but she knew she had to get out of there. She began to edge towards the door, and Chazz whipped his head around. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Sasha spoke quietly.

Chazz's body relaxed. "Sash? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasha said, trying to edge closer to the door.

Chazz saw it and walked swiftly over to her. "No Sasha. Something's wrong. Spill."

"I just . . ." She kept going towards the door, and put her hand on the knob, where it was covered with his.

"Sasha." His voice was quiet, demanding.

She turned to look and the feeling increased tenfold. Instead of denying it, she went with it. Her lips crashed onto his and her arms around his neck, while his went around her waist. She began to slowly push him backwards, and they fell on the bed kissing, and nipping. The night carried them away, and they were too occupied with the passion brewing and brewing to know what went on.

**Duh-duh-dun! There's the chappie please forgive me for it being so late. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I LIVE!!!!!!!!**

**Gack, it's been . . . three, no four months since my last update, but I actually forgot about the previous season of GX mostly because . . . Well, it's not anymore, and I'm watching the new season.**

**But, the good news is, after a lengthy chat with a good friend, I figured it out.**

**And so, I present to you, the last Chapter of Welcome to the Academy.**

**I may or may not do a sequel, it is possible . . .**

**But regardless . . . **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed or are still reading now. I am grateful you stuck with me 'til the end. **

**And a big thanks to Canadian Leprechaun, or Keely. She kept me going a lot, and she is one of my good friends.**

**See y'all around.**

Chapter 

Had it really been that long ago?

Had it really been a whole year since she and the others had arrived at the island on a white boat, feeling more nervous than ever?

Yes. Yes, it had been.

She sighed, placing her head in her arms on her folded knees. They had recently defeated Banner, who hadn't really been Banner and then Jaden had taken care of the Sacred Beasts and dispatched the problem maker.

She really hadn't been paying attention, because he had isolated her and had his tongue down her throat.

That had been her sole focus, not saving the world.

Well . . .

Yeah okay. That had been her sole focus.

And now . . .

Now everyone was leaving.

Chumley had been taken off to Industrial Illusions not two hours ago. Jaden had defeated Zane not one week ago.

And soon . . .

And soon . . .

Tomorrow . . .

The dark clouds above her opened, allowing the soft pitter-patter of rain to fill her ears.

That was good. The silence was almost too much for Sasha.

Since their one night of heated passion, there had been more, ranging from tender and loving and gentle to rough and wild and hard. But, the sentiment remained the same.

He still loved her, no matter what.

Although . . . the time with the spaghetti, that had been trying.

But . . .

Her red hair was well past her shoulders now. She'd need to cut it, she noted, as she tucked one soaked strand behind her ear.

It was nice, sitting in the warm rain, and feeling it gently fall onto her skin and trail down to the ground.

She felt and heard someone come behind her, before the rain stopped falling on her. Turning her head back, Sasha looked into gentle eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He whispered. He was holding a red umbrella, and he sat next to her, both sitting on the soft grass.

Sasha smiled at him, then turned to watch the ocean rage against the cliffs.

"Thinking," she said, after a long stretch of silence.

"And that's never good," Chazz chuckled.

Sasha gave him a half-hearted slap on the shoulder for that comment, and then returned to her previous position.

"Care to share?" He asked finally.

She sighed, and buried her head into her arms again. She replied, but it was muffled, by her skin, and by the rain.

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna go."

Chazz sighed and closed the umbrella, before kneeling next to his love. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to their dorm room, where he gently placed her on his bed. "I know."

She gently kissed him then, just a brush across his lips that ignited the fire deep within him and stoked it to a burning blaze.

"And I don't think I will . . ." Sasha whispered.

Chazz looked down at her sadly, shaking his head. "You need to."

"But-"

"It's very painful for me to say this." Chazz sat back, and Sasha clambered into his lap, settling deep into his embrace as his arms came and wrapped around her petite frame. "But, Sash . . . I love you so much, but . . ."

Sasha nodded, and then the tears welled up in her eyes. "You . . . want me to go . . ."

"It's not that I want you to . . ." Chazz held her tighter. "More that you have to."

Sasha buried her face into his chest and cried harder, and Chazz simply held her and let her cry, as the night slowly slipped away into the growing light of dawn.

Melissa couldn't stand it. Her things were packed neatly into the duffel bag she had brought with her, including her old Duel Academy Uniform. Her black yoga pants and her nice clean pressed shirt from the Duel Academy of America were waiting, hanging on a clothes line she had stretched across the room.

The sounds of rain beginning caused her to look up from the diary entry she was in the process of writing. Melissa stared out the window for the longest time, until the soft click of the door shutting diverted her attention from the dismal conditions outside to the warm interior of the room.

Bastion stood not too far from her position on the sill, his arms behind his back.

"Hey Bastion," Melissa said quietly. She felt the sadness well up inside her and bit her lip in order to avoid crying.

Bastion slowly approached her and then knelt onto one knee by her side. "Melissa . . ."

"Hm?" Melissa swung her legs onto the ground so she sat facing him.

Bastion sucked in a deep breath and pulled a tiny box from behind his back. The box was covered in blue velvet with gold trim. Bastion reached up with his other hand and opened the box, to reveal a beautiful silver band with a very tiny diamond set in the middle.

"Oh, Bastion . . ." Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at the ring and then at his face. "It's gorgeous!"

He pulled it out and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "A promise, Melissa. A promise of love and unfulfilled other promises that I intend to keep."

Melissa's stormy gray eyes filled with the tears she had been desperately struggling against. "B-Bastion . . ."

She flung herself into his arms, sobbing almost hysterically. "Oh, Bastion . . ."

"I know, I know," he murmured, stroking her pale blond hair as she cried into his blazer.

"I promise too Bastion," she said through her sobs. "I promise too."

It was so cold.

The lights were out and she starred out the balcony window into the dark and abysmal night. Her room had been stripped bared of anything of her presence, including the picture on her nightstand of all of her friends she had taken a few months ago on a bright sunny afternoon.

And it was cold, as she sat slouched on the bed, her eyes distant and foggy as she watched the storm unfold.

No one was up; they had just finished final exams of the school year, and everyone was exhausted. She had turned in as soon as she reached the dorm.

She hadn't seen Zane at all.

And inside, she was worried. What if he was distancing himself from her? What if he had found someone else? What if . . .

What if he didn't love her?

There was a soft knock on her door, barely audible through the rain pounding gently against the glass and roof.

Takara was dressed for bed, in a long white nightgown that fell to her ankles. It was made of silk, a gift from her mother years ago. It moved like water around her skin when she wanted to dance in the night. It was sleeveless, only thin straps holding it onto her tanned shoulders. And on top of that, it was semi-sheer, allowing her legs to be seen while her torso remained hidden.

She stood, and grabbed the matching white robe, which she pulled on as she walked to the door. She didn't bother to tie it, figuring it would be another Obelisk Blue girl.

Opening the door, she looked out into the darkened hallway and frowned. There was just enough light to see, and she didn't see anyone or anything at all. Well, that is, until she looked down.

She saw a blood red rose lying in front of her feet, and she picked up. Her eyes on the way up, however, caught another rose, and another following that one. She moved quietly, closing her door behind her, and picking up the trail of roses, one after the other. The trail led her through several floors, and every now and then, there'd be a glass vase for her to deposit her bouquet of roses and start again.

Finally, after about an hour, she stopped in front of a door she had never noticed before.

She was only holding one rose, and she inhaled deeply, before grasping the golden doorknob and turning it.

It was locked, go figure.

Her heart shattered and she turned, before she heard the sound of a lock unlocking. She turned and found Atticus smiling at her. "I wondered what took you so long. But come, mon cherie, your date awaits you."

Takara blinked, but before she could ask, he pulled her in.

"I'm lost . . ." Takara said, blinking again.

Atticus laughed. "It's okay. Zane had this planned for weeks, and here, he even got you something special to wear, since he figured you show up like that." He motioned behind her and she turned around to find Alexis smiling at her this time. "Hey Takara."

Alexis was holding a beautiful dark blue dress that was sleeveless as well. It had no straps, and it would instead cling to her modest chest. It fanned slightly at her hips, and would fall gracefully to just below her knees.

"Hurry! We can't keep him waiting" Alexis grabbed her hand and tugged, and then pushed, causing Takara to fly into a chair. Atticus held the dress while Alexis did Takara's hair into a quick upsweep, held with a diamond clip. She brushed on a tiny bit of lip gloss, and then pulled Takara from the chair. She tugged off Takara's robe and then her nightgown (Atticus turned his head away to give her some privacy) and then slid the dress over her head. She picked up Takara's feet and quickly slipped them into a pair of sexy high-heeled sandals.

"Wooh!" Alexis said, wiping her arm across her forehead. "You're good to go."

That had happened in about ten minutes. Takara was stunned even more, but gather her wits around and said, "What?"

"Hurry!" Alexis pulled Takara into the main room, and then had her stop short. She went into the main room and said, "Announcing your date, Mr. Truesdale."

Takara saw Atticus nod and she walked around the corner to find a well-dressed Syrus.

**((Hahahahaha, OMG, did that scare you guys? Let's try that again, shall we?))**

Takara walked around the corner to find a well-dressed **Zane.**

He smiled to her and she walked forward, smiling nervously. "Hey Zane."

"Hey." He took her hand gently and led her to a large patch of wooden floor. Soft music began to play and he swept her around. Both had fun that night, laughing as they seemed to soar and float around the room.

He then led her to a table lit by soft candles with a single rose in the glass vase. Zane pulled out her chair and let her sit before sitting in his own chair across from her.

"This is so wonderful! How did you do it?" Takara asked, her brown eyes shining.

Zane chuckled a bit. "I began planning about a month ago. I didn't want you to leave without having one last special night together."

"Oh, Zane . . ."

Atticus brought them a nice dinner, causing a growl to emit from Takara's stomach. She blushed while Zane chuckled and Atticus grinned at her. "Glad to see someone's hungry."

Takara hadn't moved form her room since three o'clock that afternoon. Of course she was hungry!

Dinner was fabulous. The main meal consisted of a moist and delicious roast beef with cooked carrots, potatoes, and a bit of beef broth, with a glass of milk. The desert course was a sponge like cake filled with some kind of yellow sauce and surrounded by warm chocolate syrup. The drink was a sweet white wine.

Afterwards, Atticus assured the young couple that he would be back to clean up later, and to not worry about, just have fun. Then, he and Alexis left to give them some alone time.

She stared out into the night, as the rain was over and the sky had cleared, revealing the perfect night sky scattered with diamonds.

"It's beautiful . . ." She whispered when he joined her at her side.

"Beautiful," he agreed, but he wasn't looking at the sky.

Takara blushed when she felt his gaze on her. "Zane . . ."

"I have something for you," these words were whispered near her ear as his warm breath tickled the fine hairs at the back of her neck.

She felt him shift and then she felt him slide one arm around her waist. He pulled her back and put his other arm in front of her, revealing a golden chain with a tiny sapphire on it, shaped in the form of a staff.

"Oh, Zane!" she cried.

He chuckled and turned the necklace, pulling it around her neck and fastening it. His fingers lingered, brushing softly against the nape of her neck.

"I love it," she whispered, turning in his one armed embrace. "I love you."

He gently kissed her, a soft brush of their lips that spread warmth from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her around the dark halls, and then set her onto her feet in front of her room.

He opened the door and led her in, closing it softly. He then laid her gently on the bed and settled next to her after taking her shoes off and taking off his own shoes.

He held her to him, nuzzling the top of her head and listening to her quiet breaths. "Good night my angel."

He heard her sigh happily and then felt her drift off into the land of sleep. He soon followed, her sleepy breaths lulling him to sleep.

The afternoon sun shone down brightly upon the tiny island. Birds chirped happily, announcing the gorgeous spring day it was destined to be. Tree branches danced in the wind, and the breeze itself seemed to proclaim the happy day it should have been.

But on the docks, covered with students and teachers alike, only few were happy.

The few that were did not include Melissa, Sasha, and Takara. The three Americans stood with solemn faces as Chancellor Shepard thanked them for coming and for their part against the shadow riders and saving the world.

"You girls are very brave. I hope you come back to visit someday," he concluded, giving each girl a brief hug.

Dorothy bustled over, tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't want to see you girls go . . . But . . . Here . . ." She handed over a bunch of rare card packs. "I know you told me of an old friend back at the Academy. These are for her."

The girls accepted them, and then they smiled at the three boys standing off to the side. Bastion looked miserable, and Zane and Chazz . . . well, the emotionally constipated masks were back in place.

They waved. "Bye!" Then, the girls ran up the ramp. It was pulled back onto the boat and they were off.

Everyone except their friends left the docks, and even then, when they pulled away, only Zane, Chazz, and Bastion were left. The three girls stood at the stern of the boat, and then they lifted their arms and waved.

The three boys lifted their arms in parting, and then the boat was out of sight.

**So, that was it.**

**Read and Review for the final chapter. **


End file.
